It Was Always Meant To Be
by Victoria J. Potter
Summary: My First Fanfiction. Marauder Era. It's Lily's final year and all she wants is a quiet year, without James annoying her all the time. Will that happen? My take on how Lily and James got together.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction about James and Lily. I hope you guys like it!**

Disclaimer - _I do not own anything except the plot and a few of the characters. Anything you recognise is JK Rowling's. She is the queen of writing._

* * *

><p>"Lily! Get out of bed! Mum's been calling you for the past half hour and it's doing my head in!" yelled Petunia, whilst hitting me on the head with a pillow. Not the wake up call I would have liked, but she's been worse.<p>

"Okay, okay," I mumble, opening my eyes and slowly getting out of bed. I wish I didn't have to share a room with my sister.

"You're off to freak school today," Petunia reminded me. At this I leapt out of bed. Of course, today was September 1st and was the start of my final year at Hogwarts. I could have hugged Petunia for reminding me, but didn't because she would scream the house down otherwise. I quickly got dressed into a pair of jeans and light pink top that I put out for myself last night and went and got washed. Looking at the clock as I entered the kitchen for breakfast I saw it was 9.15am.

"Good morning, sweetie_,"_ Mum said as I entered. _"_You'll have to eat quickly to make sure we get to King's Cross on time_. _We don't want you missing the train for your final year at Hogwarts_."_ At the mention of Hogwarts, Petunia, who had just entered the kitchen herself, rolled her eyes. Mum looked at me sympathetically. She wished Petunia and I would just get on like we were younger.

"Are you coming to King's Cross, Petunia?_"_ Dad asked her, looking up from reading the newspaper. We all knew her response, but my Dad still asked anyway.

"No, I'm meeting Vernon today, I have no time to be there,_"_ Petunia said, very matter-of-factly. Dad sighed at her answer, and went back to reading his newspaper. I finished my breakfast, not eating much because I was way too excited. I exited the kitchen and went to fetch my trunk and place it in the car.

**An hour later**

"Well,_"_ said Mum, going all teary eyed, _"_have fun, won't you?"

"Of course, Mum,_"_ I said, giving her a comforting smile and a kiss goodbye. I turned to Dad and he, too, was teary eyed, a first for him. I kissed him good bye too. _"_Don't cry,_"_ I told them, _"_I'll be back for Christmas._"_ At this, they seemed a little reassured and I hugged them both before setting off to find my friends. I stepped onto the train, turned to give my parents a wave and then went to find their compartment. Usually it was towards the back of the train, next door to the Marauders compartment unfortunately.

Marlene was good friends with them, as she's James' cousin. Marlene is also my best friend; we know everything about each other. We can usually tell what each other are thinking. Along with Alice, Emma and Grace, we were the most popular girls at Hogwarts. Not that I brag about it. I'd rather be in the shadows, where it's much quieter. It's just that everyone knows us, and with me becoming Prefect fifth year, that didn't help matters much. Please then there's the fact that Potter keeps asking me out in front of the whole school almost every week. That arrogant toe-rag. He thinks himself to be much better than every boy that has ever asked me out. And no one else dare ask me out because they'd be threatened and bullied by him. I hope for his sake that he stays away from me this year. I just want to enjoy my last year at Hogwarts.

I eventually find the compartment that the girls have claimed. They're waiting for me, but they have to wait just a bit longer because I stick my head out the window to give a final wave to my parents before the train starts moving. It's dead on 11. The train is never late leaving.

"Lily!_"_ yelled Marlene as I enter the compartment. _"_Where have you been? How's your holidays been? We should have wrote more often. I felt really bad, but I was away in Egypt and -_"_

"Whoa, calm down,_"_ I laughed. Marlene sure does talk._ "_It's good to see you too. I was just saying goodbye to my parents. My holidays have been good thank you for asking and don't worry about not writing that often. I guessed you'd be having too much fun to._"_ I gave Marlene a quick hug and then turned to Alice, Emma and Grace. _"_How have you guys been?_"_

"Well, Frank and I went out a couple of times during the holidays. He's even asked if I want to go to his for Christmas,_"_ said Alice, beaming. Her and Frank have been dating for a couple of months now. It's good to see her happy.

"And what did you say?_"_ I asked.

"Yes of course!_"_

"Good! What about you, Emma?_"_

"Well, I just stayed home, did write to Remus a few times though._"_ She blushed after saying the last part. We all know she likes him a lot. But she's really shy about it, so I didn't push her for more details.

"And you, Grace?_"_

"I don't want to talk about it,_"_ Grace mumbled. She looked like she had been crying. I went to give her a cuddle. I'm sure she would tell us what was wrong in her own time. Probably tonight once we're back in our dorm.

"Uh, Lily?_"_

"Yes, Marlene?_"_

"Haven't you got to be somewhere?_"_

"The Prefects compartment!_"_ I gasped, suddenly remembering. _"_Thanks Marlene!_"_ I quickly put on my robes and was about to go for the door when –

"Lily?_"_

I turned back to the girls. Alice was holding out her hand. I reached out to take the Head Girl badge from her and pinned it to my robes, a huge smile on my face. _"_Thanks!_"_ I said, and exited the compartment.

I almost ran to the Prefects compartment, though when I got there no one had arrived yet. Looking at my watch I saw it was another 5 minutes yet before the Prefects should all arrive, my thoughts then turned to something I should have thought about before. Who was Head Boy? The letter I had received from Dumbledore hadn't mentioned who it was and now I was extremely curious as to who I would be sharing Head duties with. I hoped it would be Remus. He had been made the other Gryffindor Prefect during fifth year. He was sensible and a good student. It made sense.

I turned to the door as I heard it opening, and saw the last person I expected to see. I groaned.

"What are you doing here? This is the Prefects compartment._"_ I told him.

"I know. That's why I'm here._"_ He pointed to the badge gleaming on his chest. My jaw fell open when I saw what it said. _Head Boy._

"I'm just as surprised as you are, Lily._"_

No way. James Potter as Head Boy?

All I wanted was a quiet final year at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are apprieciated. I will get the next chapter up sometime today!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter is up today, as promised.  
><strong>

Disclaimer - _I do not own anything except the plot and a few of the characters. Anything you recognise is JK Rowling's. She is the queen of writing._

* * *

><p>"This has to be a joke," I said. James Potter as Head Boy? <em>James bloody Potter?<em> Has Dumbledore gone mad?

"Trust me, Lily. I thought it was too. Thought Padfoot was pulling my leg. I even wrote to Dumbledore. He confirmed it though." I saw James pull out a piece of paper from his pocket. He offered it to me.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_You are correct in thinking you are Head Boy. This is not a joke. I believe you to be a well matured, sensible, (though you have your moments), young man. Believe in yourself as I believe in you._

_Enjoy the rest of your Summer Holidays, I shall see you September 1__st__._

_Professor A. Dumbledore  
>Headmaster of Hogwarts<em>

I couldn't believe it. Yet here was the proof. In Dumbledore's own handwriting.

"Lily?" James was waiting for my answer.

"Congratulations Potter."

I saw James let out a sigh of relief. Am I really that bad that he needs to be anxious?

"Lily, can I propose something? And please just hear me out before you start shouting at me."

I nodded, not speaking much due to still being in shock.

"Well, since we're going to be sharing duties and dorms, can we just start over? Just be friends. I swear a Marauder's oath that I won't ask you out again."

Seems like a reasonable request.

"Wait, did you say sharing dorms?" I asked.

"Yes. The Head Prefects share a dormitory. Mainly because of all the planning they have to do. It makes things easier."

Oh great. "Why didn't anyone tell me about this?" I quizzed.

James shrugged. "I assumed you already knew. So, what do you think? Friends?"

Maybe I could be getting a quiet final year after all.

"Sure." I held out my hand. "My name is Lily Evans. Nice to meet you."

A puzzled look flashed across James' face before realization hit. He took my hand and shook it. I couldn't help noticing how firm it was.

"My name is James Potter. It's nice to meet you, Lily."

We both smiled at each other and at that moment the Prefects came into the compartment. For the next half hour I spoke to them about their prefect duties, giving them their pairings and schedules that I had already prepared over the holidays. James just stood behind me, quiet for once and letting me get on with it. Once it was over and everyone left to go back to their compartments, I turned to James and smiled.

"Well, I must be getting back to the Marauders," said James. "I'll see you in the Great Hall." And with that, he left.

Well, that was a turn of events. When I got up this morning, I never thought I'd be making friends with James today. It took a moment to sink in.

As I entered my compartment they could tell something wasn't up. I was bombarded with questions straight away.

"What's up, Lils?"

"Did something happen?"

"Was it James?"

"Did he ask you out again?"

"Calm down," I said to them. "It's nothing major. Just the fact that James is Head Boy this year."

This comment only made new questions pop up.

"How?"

"When?"

"Are you sure?"

"Has Dumbledore gone mad?"

"It's not that big of a deal mind," I replied.

"Who are you and what have you done with Lily?" asked Marlene, shaking me. "What happened to hating James?"

"Well, we've decided to start over. You know, just be friends. Make things easier for ourselves. He's even promised to not ask me out again. Marauder's oath."

Marlene gasped. "That's serious. James would never break a Marauder's oath."

"I know. Looks like I'll get a quiet year at last."

The train then started slowing down, telling us that we were almost at Hogwarts. When it did stop, I made an early exit from the compartment to help guide the first years to Hagrid. The girls caught up with me and we all made our way to the castle via the Horseless Carriages. Since there were already five of us, we took a carriage to ourselves along with Frank, much to Alice's delight.

The Great Hall looked as grand as ever. We took our usual seats at the Gryffindor table with the Marauders sitting next to us. There was a general murmur in the hall until the first years entered. Professor McGonagall called them forwards one by one to place the Sorting Hat upon their head. I couldn't help but notice that there were slightly more Slytherins this year. Obviously Voldemort is an influence at the moment. Many families seem to be into the dark arts at the moment. I glanced over at the Slytherin table and saw Sev talking to Mulciber and Avery. He caught my eye and I sent a disapproving look at him before turning away.

Once the last first year was sorted, Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome new students, welcome back old students. There is a lot I should tell you, but now is not the time. Now is the time to eat!" And with that the food appeared and conversations started again.

"So, Lily told us that you guys are starting over. You're not going to keep asking her out?" Marlene said to James.

Sirius raised his eyebrows, whilst Remus actually looked impressed. Taking a guess, I would say that it had been Remus' idea for James to suggest us to be just friends and for once James had listened. I wouldn't be surprised.

"Yeah, I made a Marauder's oath. I've decided I can be mature," said James.

At this Sirius almost choked. "You're serious!" It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Of course," James replied, giving me a little smile.

"Well, bedtimes are going to be fun," Sirius groaned.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

It was Remus who answered, as Sirius now had a mouth full of food.

"Because he thinks that James will mope after you when we're back in our dorm at night. The same thing he always does when he used to ask you out and get hexed."

At this I did fell a little sorry for them. Only a_ little _though_. _It was James' fault. He didn't have to keep asking me out.

Once everyone was full, Dumbledore stood back up and made his usual speech about the forbidden forest being out of bounds and Filch's banned items list, which grew every year. James and I helped the Gryffindor Prefects show the first years to the common room and then James lead me to the Head Common Room, seeing as I didn't know about it until he mentioned it on the train.

James said the password "Chocolate Frogs," to the portrait. I must admit it wasn't a very attractive portrait. The woman had wild hair that looked like it hadn't been washed for a month, tatty clothes, dirty fingernails and spots all over her face.

The dorm itself was the complete opposite of the portrait guarding it. It was beautiful. I stood still, too shocked to move. James had to snap me out of it.

"Great, isn't it?"

"I'm going to love this year!" I said, excitedly. "Good night, James," I added, and made my way to my sleeping quarters.

Lying in bed before falling asleep, I was on cloud nine. Nothing could top this.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to those that had added me to their alerts. Please review as well. It would help me improve the story<strong>.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - _I do not own anything except the plot and a few of the characters. Anything you recognise is JK Rowling's. She is the queen of writing._

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and stared at the canopy above me. At first I didn't recognise where I was, I was so used to the scarlet and gold of my old dorm, plus Marlene's snoring. This dorm had a different shade of red to the Gryffindor common rooms, making it more unique. It also had a private bathroom and more closet space. There was even a little perch for Athena, my owl. She was named after the Greek goddess of wisdom, my favourite of them all.<p>

I quickly got dressed and raced downstairs to the common room that I now shared with James. Speaking of James, he wasn't awake yet. I decided to give him a wake up call; I didn't want him to miss breakfast.

"James?" I called, stood outside his door. There was a groan from the other side of the door and then all of a sudden there was a loud thump. I knocked on the door, wondering what on earth had happened. When there was no response, I tried the handle and the door opened. James was sitting on the floor by his bed, in a bit of a daze. I had to let out a giggle, which made him turn and look at me. He had no shirt on, and I have to say, it does pay to play Quidditch. His body is so toned and well looked after. He blushed a little at being caught on the floor.

"I'm just a little tired," he mumbled, slowly getting to his feet.

"I can see," I said, trying to hold back another giggle. "I'll just leave you to get ready and wait downstairs for you."

I didn't have to wait long; he was ready in 2 minutes. I think he doesn't even bother trying to flatten his hair anymore. It just always sticks up. It looks good on him though, I must say.

"Ready? Not going to fall over or anything?"

He blushed at the reminder. "I'm ready."

We joined the others at the Gryffindor table. I ate what I usually ate for breakfast on the first morning of a new term – waffles with plenty of syrup on top. It was a tradition. The girls just looked at me and sighed. I couldn't help it when what I eat never gets to my thighs.

McGonagall gave us our timetables whilst we ate. My timetable seemed alright, apart from the fact that I had Potions and Tranfiguration with the Slytherins. As I want to become a Healer after I leave Hogwarts, I have to get no less than an E grade in my subjects, and having those lessons with the Slytherins wouldn't help. At least some of the girls are also in the class with me; otherwise I wouldn't be able to cope.

Just as we're about to leave, a small second year girl comes up to me.

"Excuse me, Miss?" she looked a bit scared.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to give you this." She handed me a piece of parchment with Dumbledore's recognisable handwriting on it.

"Thank you," I said gently, giving her a smile. I looked at the note which read –

_Lily and James,_

_Please could you meet me in my office at 8pm today, as there is something I wish to discuss with you both,_

_Have a good day,  
>Professor Dumbledore<em>

"James?" I called him over and handed him the note which he read quickly.

"Go straight from dinner?" He asked. I nodded and then we headed off to our first lesson of the day, Charms.

**Later that day**

"Well, I'm glad today is over," Sirius said as he collapsed onto the bench, knocking the table in the process.

"Careful!" I exclaimed, catching my drink just in time. "Where've you been?"

"Oh calm down Lilyflower. And I was just taking a nap." He knows I hate that nickname. And I didn't buy his _just taking a nap _story, we can all guess that he was really snogging a girl's face off somewhere. "I swear the teachers are just trying to make up for the fact they couldn't give us homework during the holidays. I got 3 pieces today! 3!"

"Oh, it couldn't be due to the fact that half the time you weren't listening to the professors and instead sending notes to Lucy Davies?" Marlene said sarcastically. So that's who he was probably off with. At Marlene's comment, Sirius, being the immature person he is, stuck his tongue out at her. I aimed a kick at him and missed, instead hitting James, who yelped in shock.

"Sorry," I said to James, sending death glares at Sirius.

"Hey, it's not my fault you can't aim, Lilyflower," said Sirius, holding up his hands.

"It's no big deal," said James, trying to act all tough. "We'd better get going now, Lily." I checked the time and saw we had to be at Dumbledore's office in 10 minutes. Don't want to be late.

"Sure." I rose from my seat, said good night to the girls and then followed James out of the Great Hall.

xxx

"I'm guessing that you are both wondering why I called you here," Dumbledore said. "Well, it's about your prefect duties. I want you to keep a close eye out this year. As you know Voldemort is growing stronger. I have a feeling that he is going to try and recruit some of the students, especially seventh years. Anything you see, please can you report it to either myself or Professor McGonagall." James and I both nodded. "On another note, to lift the spirits of the students, I was thinking that a Winter and Summer Ball would be a good idea." My face must have lit up straight away because Dumbledore chuckled. "I would like you two to organise it, with the prefects help. The professors are more than willing to help too should you need them."

My mind was racing with ideas. I couldn't wait to start planning. I bid good night to Dumbledore and went back to the Head dorm with James. I couldn't stop talking about my thoughts and ideas and I wasn't paying attention because as I tripped. Luckily James was paying attention and caught me around the waist. Damn my clumsy feet. Again I praised Quidditch for his strength. I felt secure in his arms. I breathed in and took in his musky scent. It was nice.

"Sorry. Really should watch where I'm going," I mumbled, embarrassed.

"That's alright." He gave me a smile. "Makes us sort of even. You caught me when I fell out of bed this morning; I caught you when you tripped."

"That's two completely different things."

"Both were slightly embarrassing, so let's not mention it to anyone else." I nodded and headed to my dorm. I stopped to glance back, and saw James watching me, a sparkle in his eyes. Is that the way he always looks at me? I smiled back and went on my way.

I've never seen anyone look at me like that. It's not like I'm anything special. Well, I can always ask him about it, can't I? Now that we're friends? Or is that too personal?

I'll ask the girls about it some other time.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review as well as add me to your alerts.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Two chapters up in one day. Woohoo! Hope you enjoy this one.**

Disclaimer - _I do not own anything except the plot and a few of the characters. Anything you recognise is JK Rowling's. She is the queen of writing._

* * *

><p>It has been two weeks since the start of term. Two weeks of being Head Girl. Two weeks of starting afresh with James Potter. I would never have thought it, but he has truly matured. He has been true to his word and hasn't asked me out; a record for him. In past years he hasn't been able to leave me alone for more than a day. Actually, his silence has been quite unusual. Dare I say I miss him asking me out?<p>

We got a Prefect meeting together to organise the Winter Ball, and it went well. Many people liked my ideas, and many others came up with their own. I scheduled a meeting for every two weeks, to check if anything new has cropped up. Of course, I had to make sure it didn't clash with James' Quidditch practises, plus the other house practises, which took some time and gave me a headache.

Nothing special has happened in the last two weeks except that ever since that night when I saw James' eyes sparkle whilst looking at me, I've had this feeling in the pit of my stomach. I don't know how to describe it, or why it's there. I haven't told the girls anything yet but tonight we are having a girly night as I'm going to sleep in their room instead of the Head Dorm. I'm really looking forward to it. But first I have to survive double Potions and Transfiguration. A whole day with the Slytherins. Fun.

xxx

"Lily!"

I recognised the voice. Someone I didn't want to speak to. Not now. Not ever.

"Lily!"

I saw Emma next to me, watching me out of the corner of her eye. _ Just answer him._ She mouthed. I gave her puzzled look.

"Why?"I whisper back.

_So then he'll shut up. Plus you can't always avoid him._She has a point. Damn it.

"Lils!"

I turn around. "What do you want, Sev?"

"I want to give you a proposition."

"If you're on about joining your pathetic group under the orders of your so-called 'Lord' then forget it, Sev." I hissed. "I've already told you that I don't like your friends. You don't see that what you're doing is the wrong way to go!"

"But –"

"Save it for someone who cares, Sev." I go back to making the Forgetfulness Potion, as assigned by Professor Slughorn.

A few minutes pass, and to my surprise, a note lands on my lap. _For goodness sake, Sev. Get the message!_ However, I was a little shocked to find out the note wasn't from Sev. It was in fact from James.

_Lily,_

_Technically this isn't asking you out. I was just wondering if you'd accompany me to Hogsmeade sometime._

_James  
>x<em>

I let Emma glance over and read the note herself. She raised her eyebrows. _Your answer?_ She mouthed. I just shrugged my shoulders in response. I'll have to think about it.

xxx

"Did Lily tell you about the note she received from James?" Emma told the others as soon as we'd settled down.

"No!" exclaimed Marlene. I took the note from my pocket and passed it round. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Didn't think it was a big of a deal," I answered.

"Have you given him an answer?" Marlene asked.

"No."

"Well, it is a big of a deal then. Obviously there must be something for you to think about in order for you to not give him an answer yet." said Marlene.

"I just don't want to say yes, and give him the wrong impression."

"So you want to say yes?"

"Yes."

"Well tell him that then! Just make it clear that it's just as friends."

"Unless you're wanting something more?" asked Alice slyly.

"Of course not!" I said, blushing. "Can we please change the subject?"

"Lily's hiding something," said Grace.

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Can we not do this? We all know how stubborn Lily can be," said Marlene, laughing at my annoyed expression. "Besides, I'll get the answer out of her some other time."

I groaned. Marlene wasn't the type of person to give up. But there was nothing to tell. I think anyway.

"So, how are you and Remus, Emma?" I asked her. She went bright red at this question. "Looks like you're the one hiding something," I teased.

"Well, we're not a couple or anything, if that's what you're interested in. Remus and I are just friends."

"And?" I asked, pushing for more details.

"We might have spent some time together the other day."

"Oooh. Emma and Remus sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," taunted Marlene, which caused Emma to blush even more.

"It was nothing like that! We just… talked."

"Yeah right," snorted Marlene.

"I believe you, Emma," I told her. Emma wasn't like Marlene. She preferred the slow and steady route like the one Alice and Frank were taking.

Suddenly there was a tap on the window. A dark brown owl wanted to come in. Once in the light of the room, I noticed the owl was Godric, James' owl. James wasn't very inventive in naming his owl I must say. I took the note from its leg.

_Lily,_

_I was just wondering if you had an answer for me regarding that Hogsmeade trip? You never sent a reply._

_James._

I borrowed Grace's quill and wrote my reply on the back.

_James,_

_That sounds like fun. Though I don't know why you asked so early, the next Hogsmeade trip isn't until the first weekend of October, you know that; we organised might I add that it's just as friends._

_Lily._

The girls squealed in delight at my response. I don't know what the big deal is. Marlene and Alice exchanged knowing looks.

A few minutes later after I had sent Godric with my response there was another tapping at the window.

"That can't be James again surely?"

It wasn't. This time it was a small grey owl. The letter attached was addressed to Grace. She took the letter and read it carefully. Once finished, she burst into tears.

"What's the matter, Grace?" I asked her concerned. We all rushed over to her and I gave her a hug.

"I… it's from my… my Mum," she sobbed. "My Dad has been… been killed."

That was when I started crying. Grace had been so close to her Dad. Her mother was non-magical, so her father had taught her most of what she knew. He was a kind and gentle man, but tough when he needed to be. He was an Auror and worked alongside James' parents at the Ministry of Magic.

"She wants me…. to go home. To… to stay with my Auntie, Dad's… Dad's sister, where she thinks we'll be safer."

That was a common thing lately. Parents not letting their children stay at Hogwarts because they wanted to have them at home where they thought it was safer. It made no sense to me. Hogwarts was safer than anywhere, except maybe Gringotts. But then, I reasoned, maybe they just want to be with them in case anything does happen.

"I'll go get McGonagall," said Alice.

When Alice returned with the Professor, Grace was in a worse state than before. McGonagall took her to the Hospital Wing so Madam Pomfrey could give her a Calming Draught. She told us to get to bed and that she would make sure Grace was okay.

_What a way to end the night._ It looked like one of my best friends would have to leave Hogwarts. I silently cried at Grace's loss, but also thanked God that nothing has happened to my parents.

The Hogsmeade trip with James was totally forgotten about as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, please review. Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see happen. I have the basic plot planned out, but anything you suggest could help me fill it out more. Thank you to those that have added me to their alerts.<br>I'll try and get the next chapter up soon, though I have a busy week ahead of me because my Mum wants to tire me out with house work since it's my week off college.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!**

Disclaimer - _I do not own anything except the plot and a few of the characters. Anything you recognise is JK Rowling's. She is the queen of writing._

* * *

><p>It's been three days since Grace's Dad died. She did go home in end, even though McGonagall tried to convince her Mum to let Grace stay at Hogwarts. It's not the same without her. Marlene, Alice, Emma, Grace and I are a like a jigsaw piece, complete when we're together. Except now Grace's piece is missing.<p>

James knew what had happened. He got a letter himself, except his told him that his parents had returned home safely. Grace and he had always been connected, due to their parents working together. They both knew how the other felt when their parents went off on missions with the Auror department. James was just as solemn as us girls were at Grace's departure.

xxx

Remus doesn't look to well himself, but that's because the full moon is tonight. I found out during fifth year. He had to miss certain prefect duties every month and had to give me the reason why, and by that time we had learnt about werewolves in Defence Against the Dark Arts, so I recognised the patterns. He was surprised by my reaction when I told him I knew. He thought I'd be instantly repelled. Of course I wasn't. He's still the same old Remus. I help him out by copying my notes, because he always misses the next day of classes due to being so tired and having his cuts and bruises healed by Madam Pomfrey.

"Here, eat this," I told Remus as I passed him a chocolate frog at supper, "it'll cheer you up a bit."

He looked at me, not sure if I was messing with him or not.

"Trust me, it's proven that chocolate lifts your mood," I smiled reassuringly and he popped it in his mouth.

"And where's my chocolate, Lilyflower?" asked Sirius, giving me sad face.

"What chocolate?" I asked innocently. Sirius just huffed in response.

"Don't get moody now, Padfoot ," James said chuckling. "We'd best get going, Remus," he added, giving him, Sirius and Peter a knowing look. Remus nodded and he and the rest of the Marauders left the table. My guess was that they were going to the hospital wing, so Madam Pomfrey could give Remus a potion of some sorts before he headed to the Shrieking Shack for the night. It was pretty thoughtful of the others to go with Remus to the Hospital Wing.

"I think I'm going to head off now," I said to the girls as I got to my feet. "I have my Potions essay about Felix Felicis to finish off."

I didn't have that much to do to the essay; I mainly wanted an early night. I got to the Head Dorm, muttered the password to the hideous portrait and got on with writing my thoughts on how effective Felix Felicis. I finished in no time, and it was then I noticed that James hadn't returned yet. I supposed he was just messing around with Sirius and Peter and would come up shortly, so I decided to read ahead on the next potion we will study; The Draught of Living Death, as I waited for him to return.

xxx

The clock struck one in the morning and I woke up. I found myself still on the couch, book open on my chest from the reading I had been doing. I don't remember James coming in. I must have fallen asleep before he came in and he had left me to sleep, not wanting to disturb me.

I closed the book and placed it on top of my essay on the table as I slowly got up from the couch and made my way to my dorm. Just as I was about to go into my dorm I thought I should check on James. I quietly tiptoed towards James' door and put my ear to it. There was no noise from the other side. Strange. I would have thought that I'd hear something. I tried the handle and opened the door wide enough so I could see James' bed. My eyes widened in shock and I opened the door fully when I saw that James' bed was still made from this morning. James hadn't returned. It was one o'clock in the morning and James wasn't here. So where is he? What on earth is he doing? He couldn't be out partying with Sirius and Peter, it's only a Wednesday, well now Thursday, and we still had classes tomorrow. I left his room and closed the door behind me, going to my dorm. Curiosity struck me.

Where was James?

xxx

I woke up to my alarm clock, and almost forgot about James' night time disappearance. Only after getting up and using the bathroom did I remember. I quickly got dressed and headed to James' dorm. Again I put my ear to the door. This time, I could hear noise from the other side of it. I quietly opened the door and was surprised to find James, lying face down, completely dead to the world. His alarm clock should have gone off at the same time at mine, but as I went to check on it, I saw it had been turned off. James intended to sleep in today. Now confused, I left the room, again closing the door behind me, and headed down to have breakfast.

"What's the matter?" asked Marlene as I joined her, Alice and Emma at the Gryffindor table. I must have had a puzzled look on my face as I sat down.

"Oh nothing," I said, trying to pass it off as tiredness by yawning. "Have you seen the boys?" I asked them.

"Nope, why?" Alice questioned, before tucking into her breakfast.

"It's just that James stayed out most the night last night, and I was wondering if the others were with him," I answered.

Marlene raised her eyebrows at me. "How come you know that James was out most of the night?"

"I was waiting for him to return after going off with Remus, only I fell asleep. I woke up around 1, checked James' dorm and saw he hadn't come back. This morning, I checked again and he's passed out on his bed, still fully clothed."

"That's strange," Emma commented.

"Hang on," said Marlene, not missing a beat. "Why were you waiting for James to return and why did you decide to check on him?"

At this, I paused, thinking. Why did I do that?

"I was just being a good friend, making sure he was alright."

Again, Marlene raised her eyebrows, but this time she didn't ask another question. She just went back to eating her breakfast.

xxx

James, Sirius and Peter showed up at lunch, all looking tired. I could see Marlene watching me out of the corner of her eye. Why though, I do not know. I have Charms next with her, so I'm going to quiz her about it. I simply smiled at the boys and carried on eating.

"Are you going to tell me why you feel the need to watch me?" I asked her as soon as we sat down in Charms and I had cast Muffliato around us. We had about 5 minutes before Flitwick realised and lifted the charm.

"No reason," Marlene answered, just a little too quickly and innocently.

"Marlene…."

"Okay, okay," she surrendered. "I think you like James a little bit."

"I do not!"

"I think you do," she teased.

"I do not!"

"Me thinks one doth protest too much," Marlene snickered. This shut me up. I thought about what she said. Do I really like James? A few months ago I would have said no without hesitation. But right now I was hesitating to answer.

"You said yes to accompanying him to Hogsmeade," Marlene reminded me. I had completely forgotten about that. "Why would you say yes if you didn't like him? You know, denial isn't only a river in Egypt."

"Oh be quiet," I muttered. Marlene just rolled her eyes. It was then that Flitwick lifted the charm around the desk and the lesson began.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer - _I do not own anything except the plot and a few of the characters. Anything you recognise is JK Rowling's. She is the queen of writing._

* * *

><p>"I'm going to ask James about his night time wanderings when we go to Hogsmeade together," I told Marlene during Transfiguration the next day.<p>

"When are you going to admit that you like him?" she questioned.

"I don't like him like that, Marlene," I protested. She still hadn't given up on that front, much to my annoyance.

"You know, you'll feel a lot better when you do."

"Can we just get on with the lesson?" I asked her.

"Don't try and change the subject. We've already got the hang of the Conjuring Spell McGonagall set us, so we're allowed to relax a bit." I just rolled my eyes. I love Marlene to bits, but when she's like this she becomes unbearable to be around. I managed to remain quiet for the rest of the lesson, despite Marlene's attempts to make me talk. As the bell rang, I quickly exited the classroom, leaving Marlene behind. She just laughed as I left and called after me, "you'll have to talk about it some time!"

In my haste to make a quick exit, I bumped into someone. And that someone just so happened to be James Potter. Just my luck.

"Sorry," I mumbled, blushing slightly.

"Hey, Lily," said James, who seemed pleasantly surprised that it was me that had bumped into him, because his eyes sparkled as he saw at me. "You seem a little distracted."

"Yeah, I am. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Wanted to get away from Marlene."

"Away from Marlene? You two are normally inseparable. What's she done?" James asked, concern on his face.

"Oh, she's just getting on my nerves."

The concern on his face lifted. "How?"

"She doesn't agree with me about something, that's all."

"Yes, Marlene can be quite persistent when she wants to be. With you and your stubbornness, I was surprised when you too first became friends," James said, chuckling to himself.

I just shrugged.

"So," James said as he ran his hand through his already untidy hair. He usually only does it when he's nervous, something you don't see every day from James Potter. "Hogsmeade." He paused. "You said yes."

I nodded, not knowing what else to say. I saw James let out a sigh of relief. I think he had been afraid that he had dreamt it all and I had, after all, rejected him again.

"Meet me by the one-eyed witch statue, by the stairs to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, tomorrow at 12 o'clock," James said in a low voice. He went to take off when I grabbed his arm.

"But the first Hogsmeade trip is next weekend, not this weekend."

"I never asked you to accompany me to the _official _Hogsmeade trip," James said with a wink and went on his way.

Of course. I should have guessed he meant sneaking out of the castle. Despite the fact that I'm Head Girl, the idea of breaking the rules seemed thrilling. I think James could be the reason behind it. Before the fresh start I would have punished James if I had caught wind of him planning on breaking the rules. Now, I'm breaking the rules with him. I rushed off to Herbology, careful this time so as to not bump into anyone else.

xxx

"Sneaking off with him then?" Marlene asked as she crept up behind me. Dang it. I know I shouldn't have mentioned it to Emma in Herbology. Of course word would get to Marlene.

"So?"

"So? Where's the 'if that Potter steps out of line one more time, I'll put him in detention for a week!' Lily gone?"

"It's only a trip to Hogsmeade."

"You've changed since you became friends with James," Marlene commented.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" I asked, slightly worried.

"Oh definitely good. You're more fun. Besides, I've hung out with him for most of my life and I turned out pretty good don't you think?" I just rolled my eyes again and Marlene laughed.

xxx

I decided to have a lie in this morning. Well, I attempted to. Alice, Emma and Marlene had other plans for me. I knew I would live to regret telling them the password to the Head Dorms.

"Come on, Lily, time to get up!" called Alice. She may seem quiet to everyoneelse , but when she wants to be loud, she can be.

"Shhh," I mumbled, "you'll end up waking James too and he'll never forgive you for that."

"Well, get up then!" shouted Alice, who was now next to me ear. She's almost as annoying as Marlene.

After making me rush down to the Great Hall to have some breakfast, they then dragged me back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"And why am I here?" I asked them, still tired.

"We are getting you ready for your date with James," Emma informed me.

"Date? It's not a date. We're just hanging out with each other." I told them. "As friends," I added.

"If you say so," said Marlene. She's still going on about that?

"Well, we're making you look decent at any rate," said Alice.

"I don't normally?"

They ignored this comment and proceeded to dress me in many outfits in order to 'find which one that looks best'. I was about to say enough was enough when Alice finally declared that the outfit I was currently wearing was the right one. It was a simple outfit, plain black trousers and a teal coloured, tight fitting, blouse. A bit smarter than what I would have worn but I wasn't going to argue with Alice. Emma put a little make-up on me and Marlene managed to tame my wild hair.

"You've gone overboard," I said. Marlene just sighed at my comment.

"Where are you meeting him again?" asked Emma.

"By the one-eyed witch statue, by the stairs to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom."

"Why does he want to meet you there?" Alice wondered. I shrugged, wondering exactly the same thing.

"It's almost ten to 12," Marlene said, "you'd better get going, Lily."

xxx

"You're looking amazing today, Lily," said James, his eyes almost popping out at the sight of me. I blushed at the compliment. James put his finger to his lips, telling me to be quiet and he turned to the statue. He tapped the hump with his wand and said the word _Dissendium_. Suddenly, the hump on the statue opened up and revealed a hidden passageway. My mouth opened in surprise.

"Sirius and I found it during our third year," said James whilst ushering me to go first through the passage. Quickly and quietly we followed the passageway. After three quarters of an hour I was beginning to get tired, but then James grabbed my arm, motioning me to stop. He took out something that he had had stuffed out of sight.

"I'm going to put this over the both of us," he whispered.

I gasped in shock. "An invisibility cloak?"

"It was given to me by my Dad." Well, it certainly explained many wrong doings.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Underneath Honeydukes cellar." James said. He quietly went and checked to see if the coast is clear. When it was, he quickly put the cloak over us both and we entered the cellar ourselves. Trying to remain as silent as possible we exited the shop and once we were sure no one was around, took the cloak off.

"Where first?" James asked, smiling at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Mwhahahaha xD I thought I'd leave you with a cliffhanger. The details of the Hogsmeade trip will be up in the next chapter.<br>Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the Hogsmeade trip for you to enjoy.**

Disclaimer -_ I do not own anything except the plot and a few of the characters. Anything you recognise is JK Rowling's. She is the queen of writing._

* * *

><p>"How about the Three Broomsticks?" I asked, now slightly nervous, though I have no idea why I feel this way. James nodded and we made our way there. We were walking close together, I noted, and out the corner of my eye I saw James hand twitch as if he wanted to hold hands. I decided to pretend I hadn't seen and carried on walking.<p>

We managed to get a secluded booth in the corner of the Three Broomsticks. Madam Rosmerta didn't seem surprised at seeing Hogwarts students even though it wasn't an official Hogsmeade trip. We ordered a Butterbeer each and I had spaghetti bolognaise whilst James had fish and chips. Madam Rosmerta left us to fulfil our order and James turned his full attention to me. Might as well take this time to ask James where he was two nights ago.

"Can I ask you something, James?" I asked, nervous again. James smiled and nodded at me.

"Well, two nights ago I went up to the Head Dorm after you went with Remus to the hospital wing. I finished my Potions essay, and decided to wait for you to come back up, only, I fell asleep before you did. Well, I thought I did." James now had a puzzled look on his face. "I woke up at one in the morning, still on the couch in the common room, and went to check you were back in your dorm. But you weren't there. The following morning though, you were back, crashed out on your bed, fully clothed," I said, "where had you been most of the night?"

James ran his hand through his hair, something that showed me that he was now nervous.

"You know why Remus had to go to the Hospital Wing, don't you, Lily?" He asked.

"He has to take something before he transforms. Makes him less wild." Remus had already explained that to me. James nodded and carried on.

"Well, even with taking that potion, Remus can do some damage to himself. Sirius, Peter and I never liked the fact that the next day he would be covered in bruises and cuts from the night before. So we decided that every full moon we would keep him company and stop him hurting himself."

"But he'd hurt you guys instead!" I said. What are they thinking?

"If we were in human form, then yes he would. As animals though, it's a different matter."

It took a while to sink in. "You're an animagus?" James nodded.

I couldn't believe it. I sat still and silent, thinking it over. James, Sirius and Peter had all become an animagus, just to give their friend some company every full moon. Now I know that James really did belong in Gryffindor. He was brave enough to save Remus from himself. Brave enough to learn a complicated branch of magic for him. It wasn't easy thing to learn, becoming an Animagus. McGonagall had told everyone that during our first Transfiguration lesson, after she'd turned into a cat right before our eyes.

I was still quiet when Madam Rosmerta brought over our food. She looked concerned as were sat there in silence, but I sent her a reassuring smile and sent went on her way.

"Lily?" James wasn't used to me saying nothing in his presence. Usually I was shouting at him or hexing him.

I began tucking into my food and James did the same. After my first mouthful I asked him a question.

"What form do you take?"

James seemed a little surprised at my question, obviously not expecting it. But then he smiled.

"A stag," he said proudly.

"Explains the nickname Proongs," I said. What was the nicknames of the others? Moony, Wormtail and Padfoot, wasn't it? Well, I always knew what Moony stood for.

"Padfoot and Wormtail?" I asked.

"A dog and a rat," James answered.

"Impressive," I said, continuing to eat my food. James' smile was as wide as ever.

"You can't tell anyone else," James then said in a more serious tone. "Even Marlene doesn't know. We're illegal animagus."

I nodded, understanding. If anyone else knew, the boys could be in serious trouble.

We finally finished our meal and made our way to the street.

"Where next?" James asked. I could see him wanting to go in the direction of Zonko's.

"Zonko's?" I replied, and saw James' inner child shine through. We almost ran to the shop and spent a good half an hour in there. After that we went to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop to get some new quills for myself and also a few other shops. We totally avoided Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. I wouldn't be seen dead in there. James looked relieved when I told him so too.

It was coming up to 4 o'clock and we were looking over at the Shrieking Shack.

"It's where we go when Remus transforms," James said to me. He was trusting me with an awful lot today.

"So the stories about it being haunted -?" I asked.

"Are ones that we've spread round. Anything people do hear here are actually Remus." James looked a little glum.

"You're a great friend," I told him, which seemed to cheer him up.

"I guess it's time to get going back to Hogwarts," James suddenly said. I felt a little disappointed, I didn't want to leave. We headed back to Honeydukes, before entering covering ourselves with the cloak. We walked along the long passageway that led back to the statue and were standing by the Defence classrooms before I knew it.

"I really enjoyed today," I told James.

"I'm glad you did, because I enjoyed today too." We stood there with each other for what seemed forever, but in reality was only 2 minutes.

"Well, I'll see you at dinner," I said. I reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I had to shut up the part of my mind that was telling me to kiss him on the lips. I never thought I would ever have the urge to ever do so, yet I was now.

Marlene was right. I did like James. More than a friend.

And now I had to face her and the girls who were no doubt waiting for me in the Gryffindor Common Room, wanting all the details of the date. I didn't want to go up there. I wanted to hide in the library like a little kid playing hide and seek, but I knew I'd have to see them eventually. Besides, they are my best friends.

I decided to delay a little longer and go up to the Owlery to send my Mum a letter. I felt bad about not writing as much lately. She understood because I had Head duties and homework to do. Also, we'd always been pretty close and I thought I should tell her of this latest development. I found Athena used a quill I bought and borrowed some parchment from a fifth year Gryffindor who was also in the Owlery with me.

_Dear Mum,_

_I know this is only the second letter I've sent to you this year, but I've been so busy with everything. You know how it is. Nothing much has changed since I last wrote. Marlene is still annoying, Alice and Frank are spending a lot of time together and Emma wishes Remus would ask her out. I still haven't hexed James yet. He really does seem to have matured. In fact, I think I like as more than a friend. I know, I know, considering a few months ago I hated him, it seems a bit of a jump. Heck, I'm still coming to terms with it myself. I wanted to tell you before I told the girls. Marlene will be going 'I told you so', whilst Emma and Alice scream in excitement. I'm actually hiding up in the Owlery for a little bit, writing you this just so I don't have to face them yet. But I can't avoid them forever, I know, so I'm going to end my letter here and get my backside up to the Gryffindor Common Room._

_Send my love to Dad and Tuney  
>Lily x<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you sunshiniite for reviewing :D<br>Please review if you haven't already!  
>EDIT: Thank you, Savannah Potter (Coach), for reminding me that Lily bought quills in Hogsmeade so she wouldn't have had to borrow one! xP<br>**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello guys. I am sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in weeks. I had no inspiration to finish the chapter until today**.

Disclaimer -_ I do not own anything except the plot and a few of the characters. Anything you recognise is JK Rowling's. I'm not that good.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The girls didn't stop teasing me for three weeks after I admitted to them that I liked James. Just like I thought, I was ambushed by the girls when I got back to the Gryffindor common room. I told them all about the date, even the little kiss on the cheek at the end. Alice and Emma squealed at that. Marlene just had a look on her face that said 'I told you so'. I couldn't help grinning at them. Well, I was grinning at them until Marlene asked me when I was going to tell James.<p>

"Tell James?" I asked back, taken slightly by surprise. "He'll be unbearable then."

"How do you know? You said yourself that he's matured," said Marlene.

"It's only been 2 and a half months since we started over. Things can still change." Marlene rolled her eyes and dropped the subject. Since then, apart from the knowing looks and little comments the girls have given me in lessons, nothing more has been said. I can't say I haven't been relieved at that.

xx

The first of December came round and I emerged myself in the planning of the Winter Ball. I gathered all the final ideas together from the prefects, asked Professors for their help with some charms and supervision for the night, and made sure everyone had something to do with the preparations of it all. As it came closer to the end of term, I was getting more and more anxious. On the day of the Ball I was so nervous, hoping everything would go to plan. I got on Marlene's nervous so much that she threatened to tie me up until it was all over.

"Calm down," Marlene told me for the hundredth time. I was pacing about her dormitory, going over everything for the night. I'd already gotten ready, thanks to Alice, Emma and Marlene, and I was now waiting for them to finish themselves. I was wearing a knee-length, dark green coloured dress, with a black ribbon round my waist. My hair had been tamed and curled, though I'd made a fuss because I preferred my hair up. I gave up after arguing with Alice for a good ten minutes.

Once the girls were all ready, we all headed down to the common room, where I was to meet James, Alice was to meet Frank, and, after much persuasion from everyone for him to ask her to the Ball, Emma was to meet Remus. This left Marlene by herself and we felt guilty about it, but as the four of us entered the common room where the boys were, Sirius wolf-whistled and let Marlene take his arm. Alice, Emma and I all shared a smirk at each other and we all went on our way to the Great Hall.

The room had been decorated with its usual Christmas decorations, with a few extra pieces to show this was an event unlike anything normally put on. Many students had smiles on their faces, and the anxious feeling in the pit of my stomach lifted slightly. Only slightly because the night had only just started. I didn't know if some Slytherins were planning something to ruin the night. Plus, there was the fact that James was my date for the evening. I had actually asked him to the Ball, as I knew he wouldn't ask me himself, to honour the Marauder's oath he'd made at the start of the year. I made the excuse that since we were both Heads, it seemed fitting. He did compliment my dress as I entered the common room, causing me to blush slightly, though hopefully he didn't notice. I was a little surprised at how good he looked tonight. James had clearly made an effort, though his hair was still its usual, untidy style.

"Lily, this is amazing!" Marlene said, "I knew you could pull it off."

I beamed at the compliment. "I had help," I reminded her, "James, other prefects, professors."

"Let's just hope no Slytherins ruin this night," Alice commented, speaking my exact thoughts from a few moments ago.

"Well, if anything happens, we'll be ready for them," James said, giving Alice, and me, a reassuring grin.

The nine of us, Emma, Lupin, Sirius, Marlene, Alice, Frank, Peter, James and I, found a table that wasn't too near the band and yet was still near the dance floor. We wanted to be able to dance with our partners and yet still be able to talk to each other at the table.

The night was going good, everyone enjoying themselves. James and I had taken it turns to check with the Professors and do a quick patrol the corridors and grounds near the hall. I had yet to dance with James, not that I didn't want to. It was just that James never offered, and I was a bit too chicken to ask myself. Marlene had noted this, giving me a smirk when no one was looking. That was why I was suspicious when she followed James, wanting to talk to him. My suspicions were confirmed when she came back with a spring in her step, giving me a knowing look. James wasn't far behind her, and he came and sat next to me. He leaned in closer to me and I breathed in the musky scent of his cologne, something which sent the butterflies in my stomach in a mad flutter.

"Lily?"

"Let me guess," stopping him before he could carry on. "Marlene put you up to asking me to dance," I said, already knowing the answer.

"Maybe," James replied, with a smirk of his face. "So, care to dance?" he asked, standing up and holding out his hand to me. I took his hand and got up myself, looking back to the table as I was lead to the dance floor to see Marlene with a triumphant smile on her face.

A slow song started and James took my waist whilst I placed one hand on his shoulder and the other in his free hand. I can't dance too well, though I know James does a lot of dancing at his family parties. I didn't want most of the people on the dance floor ending up in the Hospital Wing, so we just slowly moved in time to the music.

"Enjoying yourself?" James asked me. I looked at him, trying to calm the butterflies in my stomach. I was on cloud nine.

"Yes," I answered. "I didn't think I would enjoy it this much, considering I'm a worrier. I thought I'd be too wound up to enjoy myself. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, but I knew I'd enjoy myself simply because you were my date."

I blushed. "This isn't a date. It's just easier for us to make sure we're on top of things, seeing as we are the Heads."

James leant in closer to me and whispered in my ear. "If that's what you want to believe."

That big-headed buffoon. I hit him on the arm for his comment. "Thought you had matured."

"Old habits." He did look slightly ashamed. "But I did hope that the smile on your face and blush in your cheeks was because of me."

This was true, but I wasn't going to admit it to him and inflate his head even more than it already was.

"James, please, it's been nice spending the evening with you, but don't just make assumptions, especially when they're about me and what I'm feeling."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I won't presume in the future."

We fell silent but continued to dance until the music changed. I told James it was my turn to do the patrol and I exited the Great Hall.

I couldn't believe James had said that. I mean, I know it's true; the smiles and blushes are because of him, but it's like he's the old, annoying James that I hated. Always thinks he knows what I'm thinking. _Come on Evans, I know you like me. Just say yes._ Urgh.

In my frustration I had already, unknowingly, reached the grounds. I took out my wand, which I had put in my bag knowing I was to do patrols. "Lumos." It was getting near enough two o'clock in the morning, meaning the ball would be coming to an end soon, but I knew that it would seem the perfect time for the Slytherins to want to do something and finish the evening with 'something to remember'.

As if to prove me right, someone screamed. It was a faint scream, and had I not been listening for trouble, I might not have heard it over the music that was loud enough to reach the grounds from the Great Hall. It had come from somewhere to my left and I ran straight to the scene.

"Nox," I whispered as I got closer to what I believed to be the source of the sound. I was alert, ready for anything. Or so I thought.

"Well, well, well," came a voice from my right. It was Avery. I'd recognise that scrawny voice from anywhere. "Came to see the show, have you?"

I walked towards him, wand ready. Avery was standing over a fifth year girl, who was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Let her go, Avery," I said, pointing my wand directly at him.

"And why should we?" another voice said from behind me. Mulciber. Oh great, I thought. I should have realised that they'd be working together.

"Because you're going to be in trouble either way, so why make it worse?" I replied.

"We're just teaching this Mudblood a lesson."

Mudblood. A horrible word that describes someone who is Muggle-born. Someone like me. It makes my blood boil to hear them use the word, but I had to be careful, I could be next.

"And what lesson would that be?" I asked, restraining to keep the anger from my voice.

"That Pure-bloods are obviously supreme, and that she should watch her back." Avery laughed and Mulciber joined in.

"And you thought you'd _teach_ her by hurting her?"

"Well, no," said Avery. "That wasn't our original plan. But when she wouldn't listen and began arguing that we were wrong, that's when we got nasty."

"Besides, that's when it got fun," Mulciber added, snorting with laughter.

That's when I lost it. I fired a stunning jinx at Mulciber and a tickling hex at Avery. I helped the fifth year to her feet and told her to go to safety as quickly as she could. I turned back to Mulciber and Avery. Mulciber was lying on the ground due to the jinx I'd set on him, but Avery was nowhere to be seen.

"Come out, Avery. You coward!" I called out.

I expected him to be in front of me, so when a jinx came at me from me left, I wasn't prepared. I fell to the ground and saw Avery come out of hiding.

"I am NOT a coward. You filthy Mudblood!" he yelled at me. He pointed his wand at me, muttering a spell I couldn't quite make out, but I knew what it did. I could feel what it did.

I was in agony as several cuts appeared on my body. It was then I realised he had used Sev's _sectumsempra_ spell. Sev had told me about it, what it did, but I didn't think I'd be on the receiving end of it. But then I was too stupid to realise that he would teach the spell to his Death Eater friends. I screamed and just before I blacked out I saw a red light knock Avery to the ground. I felt someone pick me up and carry me back to the castle, but who it was I do not know. I was just grateful they were there.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. I promise it won't be this long before publishing the next chapter. Please review!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter for you guys!**

Disclaimer -_ I do not own anything except the plot and a few of the characters. Anything you recognise is JK Rowling's. I'm not that good._

* * *

><p>I woke up and was startled to be in the Hospital Wing. I then remembered the duel in the grounds and groaned. My groan seemed to startle someone to my left and I turned to them and saw James, half asleep but smiling at me. He must have been the one that had brought me here.<p>

"How are you feeling?" he asked with genuine concern.

I smiled at him and made to sit up but then realised that was a bad idea. My whole body ached, like I'd been bruised all over. I looked at the bare skin on my arms and saw what looked like week old scars. I hadn't been unconscious for that long had I?

"Amazing thing, magic," James commented, as if reading my mind. Of course, I hadn't been in the Hospital Wing for weeks. Madam Pomfrey had obviously taken care of me.

"How long have I been here?" I asked James, speaking aloud my thoughts.

"Three days," James answered. I did a mental calculation in my head. If the Winter Ball had been the night of the 10th, then it was now the 14th. We still had 3 more days of the term before Christmas break. Madam Pomfrey saw that I was awake and came over to attend to me.

"You'll be out of here soon, don't worry," she said, comforting me. "It's thanks to Mr Snape you're healing so quickly. I don't know what spell he performed on you before you got here, but it helped me a lot. You're healing quite quickly, actually quicker than I expected."

Snape? As in Sev? My Sev? But I thought it had been James that had brought me here. Madam Pomfrey left me alone and I turned to James.

"Sev brought me here?" I asked him, not quite believing Madam Pomfrey.

James looked ashamed for some reason. "He did. I'm sorry I wasn't there, Lily." He bowed his head, not looking at me.

Now I know why he looked ashamed. He thought it to be his fault I was in this state. I went to grab his hands which were resting on my bed. He looked up at me.

I looked at him straight in the eye. "This is not your fault," I told him firmly.

He shook his head. "If I hadn't been a pratt you wouldn't have gone out there and dealt with Avery and Mulciber."

"I still had to go to do patrol, James. I would have gone outside anyway."

"But I should have insisted to go with you."

James was adamant to take responsibility for the situation. I would not let him feel guilty for this. It was Avery's fault I was in here.

"James Potter. Please don't make me hex you. This is in no way your fault. Avery is the one that should be apologising to me."

James looked at me, a serious look on his face. "Avery will never go near you again unless he wants to lose his life."

I sighed. "James…."

"Okay, I get it. It wasn't my fault."

I smiled. He was probably still thinking it was his fault, but he had said aloud that he wasn't, and that was as good as I was going to get, which I was happy about.

"So, have I missed much?" I asked, changing the subject slightly.

James shook his head. "I wouldn't know."

I looked at him puzzled, waiting for him to continue.

"Well, I've been in here, waiting for you to wake up," he replied. I noticed him blush a little.

"What? For 3 days?"

"Well, aside from eating in the Great Hall every morning, noon and night, yeah."

I was touched. I knew right then that he really did care about me. Before I could say anymore, the doors to the Hospital Wing opened and in came Marlene, Emma, Alice, Frank, Sirius, Remus and Peter. Once Marlene saw I was awake, she ran over to me and gave me a hug. I groaned slightly, at which she pulled away, but I didn't mind. I was glad to see her and the others.

"You feeling better, Lily?" asked Emma. She was holding Remus' hand. I was glad to see that something good had come out of the Winter Ball.

"Aching a little, but fine," I said, giving them a reassuring smile.

"How long 'til you're out of here, Lily-flower?"

I growled at Sirius' nickname for me. I hated it. And he knew it.

"Give her a chance to get better!" Marlene exclaimed, giving him a playful dig in the side. Of course, Sirius acted all dramatic, pretending to be fatally wounded. Once he was done with his performance he said, "I just want to know when I can mess around with her again. I've had to pick on Emma whilst Lily's been in here."

I saw Emma roll her eyes, whilst Alice laughed. I also saw Remus' eyes widen as he saw Madam Pomfrey leave her office, spot us and make her way over.

"We'd better get going," he said to everyone, nodding towards Madam Pomfry. The others got the message and gave me goodbye hugs and 'get well soons'.

"Too many visitors!" Madam Pomfrey barked at the group as she got to my bed.

"We're leaving," they all chorused. I had a feeling this wasn't the first time they had all tried to visit me at the same time. I laughed to myself. I wasn't the only one laughing. James was still on my left. I glared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Go with them," I ordered.

"But-"

"No buts. Go and have a life." I told him.

"You are my life."

Normally I would have cringed at that line. But this time it was different. My heart skipped a beat when he said it.

"You can see that I am fine, now please go and see the rest of your friends."

I could tell he really didn't want to go. So I sent him another glare and he surrendered. Giving me kiss on the top of my forehead, he then turned and followed the group that had just left. I blushed.

xx

I was allowed out two days later and able to attend the end of term feast. It was good to get out and about. Madam Pomfrey as your only company got annoying quite quickly. James did visit at almost every chance he got, occasionally bringing one of the others. I didn't find it annoying that he was constantly there. I surprisingly enjoyed his company.

My week old scars that had been all over me had now practically vanished. I marvelled at Madam Pomfrey's handiwork. I realised that I should thank Sev when I got the chance. I wouldn't have healed so fast without him.

It was a lovely feeling to get into my own bed, even if I would only be there for one more night before returning home. Thankfully Tuney would be at Vernon's this Christmas. I loved her to bits, but we always argued and right now would be too much for me.

xx

Marlene helped me pack my trunk first thing. She had already done her own the day before. I hadn't because I had still been in the Hospital Wing until the feast. Marlene went to collect her trunk from the Gryffindor Common Room and then we made our way to the Great Hall with James, who was taking care of my trunk for me.

Emma, Alice, Marlene and I found a compartment towards the back of the train, the Marauders ending up next door. The Marauders had planned a prank to play on the Slytherins. About halfway through the journey we all heard a loud boom. Marlene went to have a look and came back in hysterics. Apparently the Slytherins were now supporting amazing hair-dos and trendy, colourful clothing. Emma, Alice and I went to have a look ourselves and I must say the Marauders had done an amazing job. Even though I was grateful to Sev for saving me that night, it was enjoyable to see him with a mohawk and wearing baggy clown trousers.

The train eventually slowed as it reached Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. I spotted my parents straight away, said goodbye to the girls and made my way over to them.

"How are you feeling?" Mum asked.

"Much better thanks, Mum," I said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

I heard a cough behind me and turned to see James.

"I just wanted to say goodbye, Lily, and that I hope you enjoy your holidays." James went to go back to his parents but I decided I couldn't just let him go like that. I said my own goodbye by giving him a huge hug, much to his surprise.

"You too, James," I said to him, letting him go.

As James left I looked back at my parents.

"I thought you didn't like that boy," my Dad said, eyeing me suspiciously. My Mum just gave me a knowing look.

"We're just friends, Dad," I told him.

But at the moment, I suddenly realised that I didn't want to be 'just friends' with James Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>NegligibleNaina actually guessed that it had been Snape that had saved Lily. I thought it would have been too convenient for James to have saved her.<br>Hope you like the way it turned out. Hopefully the next chapter will be up next weekend, though please excuse me if it isn't, I have mock exams through the next two weeks.**

**Please REVIEW as well as add me to your story alert!  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Even though I'm supposed to be revising, I wrote up the next chapter for you guys :)  
><strong>

Disclaimer -_ I do not own anything except the plot and a few of the characters. Anything you recognise is JK Rowling's. I'm not that good._

* * *

><p>Have you ever had the feeling that you've been anxiously waiting for something to come, and yet when it does, it's not as good as you thought it would be?<p>

I feel like that about these Christmas holidays.

It's always nice to come home and spend some time with my parents. I miss them so much during the school months. I look forward to the Christmas holidays every year, and this year was no exception. The holidays also mean a break from class work, which is always good.

Except, now I'm home I want to be back at Hogwarts. It's nothing about my parents. I love them to bits. It's just that now I miss James. I miss seeing him every morning, with his untidy hair and musky scent. I'd gotten so used to having him around. What's that saying? You don't know what it's got 'til it's gone? Well, here was an example of that.

Now that I was of age, I could help Mum better with the Christmas preparations by performing simple charms for cooking and decorating, something which she appreciated. I was usually quiet around the house, mainly because I only had my parents to talk to, (Petunia never wanted to talk to me whilst she was at home). But this year, I am exceptionally quiet. I've hardly uttered a word to my parents unless I had to so far, something which my Mum has noticed.

"Are you feeling alright, Lily?" She asked whilst we were wrapping presents and creating gift cards by hand. Mum said to do this without magic, to give a personal touch to the gifts. I could see her point.

"I'm feeling fine, Mum," I told her, hoping that it would be the end of it. Of course, it wasn't.

"I don't believe you," she commented.

"Mum, I'm physically fine."

"Emotionally?" Mum continued.

I should have just replied with a simple yes. It probably would have meant Mum would have left it at that. But I paused, not sure how to proceed. I saw a smile creep on to Mum's face.

"This wouldn't be about a certain boy, would it?" she asked.

I nodded, still unsure how to talk about this to her.

"James?"

"Yes," I finally said. And then it all came out at once. "How can I go from 6 years of dislike, to liking him in a few months? If you had said to me 4 months ago that I would be like this I would have laughed in your face. But now I _am_ like this and I don't know what to do. I mean, I know I like James more than a friend but I wouldn't say I _love _him, that word is too strong at the moment. I don't know for sure he even still likes me in that way anymore. I mean, who's to say that I've hurt him too much, always saying no and hexing him every time he asked me on a date. I wouldn't blame him if he didn't like me. In fact that would make sense. But then there's a sparkle in his eyes that appears when he looks at me. What does that mean? I probably won't know if he still likes me since he made a Marauder's oath not to ask me out again. Why did he make that stupid oath? Now is the time I _want _him to ask me out. Does that mean I should ask him out? But then will he turn back into his old, annoying self, the one that made an appearance on the Winter Ball."

I drew a deep breathe. Mum was just sitting there, still wrapping the presents, listening to me ramble and not butting in, instead letting me get things off my mind.

"I'm confused," I said to her, hoping she would tell me what to do.

"What's so confusing, Lily?" She asked, stopping what she was doing to look at me properly. "You like James. However, you are unsure of asking him out because you're afraid of his answer or actions." I was about to argue on the word 'afraid', but Mum knew that and cut me off before I could say anything. "It's all up to you, Lily. But remember, you don't have to decide anything until you are sure."

I sat there, thinking. Mum was right. Of course she was. I was afraid, though I didn't want to admit that. The Sorting Hat had placed me in Gryffindor House, being afraid wasn't a quality of Lions, courage was. But I currently don't have the courage to ask James out, no matter how much I want us to be more than friends. I had said so myself, I had pretty much argued and hexed James every day for 6 years. Even though he seems to have changed, who's to say that it isn't a new tactic and he will revert back to his old self again? I have always tried to see the best in people, but after Sev…

We finished the task and I helped Mum write addresses on them all, so they could be sent to relatives and friends. Once done, I gave Mum a hug to say thank you, and went up to my room to send off my gifts to my friends.

xx

I woke to tapping at my window and saw Athena with a few letters and small gifts attached to her leg. I quickly let her in, not wanting to leave her stay in the cold for long, and fed her a few treats. I untied my mail and placed the gifts to one side, making a mental note to place then under the tree to open on Christmas Eve. I then turned my attention to the letters. There were two. I recognised the handwriting on both. One was from Grace, and the other from James.

Anxious to hear news from Grace, I opened hers first.

_Hey Lily,  
><em> _How are you? I miss you and all the girls terribly. It's weird not waking up in the dorm and walking down the corridors to lessons. I've argued with my Mum several times to let me come back to Hogwarts, but she's not having any of it. She wouldn't even let me out of the house most days. Even Auntie Emily thinks she's being ridiculous. I have magic. I know how to defend myself if necessary.  
>She won't listen to any of us anymore. It's since Dad died, it's like she blames magic for the whole thing. I've said many times that You-Know-Who would still be around even if we had not known magic, targeting Muggles as well as the parts of the Wizarding world that are against him, but it's going in one ear and out the other.<br>Hopefully this will all be over soon and I can see you again. Thank you for the Chocolate Frogs and I hope you like my gift.  
>Write soon,<br>Grace x_

I don't understand Grace's mother. _It's like she blames magic. _Grace is right, it'd still be happening if Grace and her Dad hadn't had the magic gene. But at least she's safe for now. That's the main thing, I told myself.

I then opened James' letter. It wasn't a long one.

_Dear Lily,  
>Enjoying your Holidays? Mine have been alright so far. There are only so many Quidditch games we can play and pranks to pull. I didn't think I would miss Hogwarts, it being a place of <em>education_ and all. I think it's the people I miss, you for example.  
>Marlene has asked me to ask you if you wanted to come over to my house at some point. She's staying here for the holidays and is sick of being the only girl. Plus the fact that Sirius is always playing pranks on her. I think she needs you to use your spectacular hexes on him. I should know, I've been on the receiving end of many.<br>Thank you for my present, maybe I'll see you soon?  
>James xx<em>

Going over James' seemed like it would be fun. I would have to remember to ask Mum later and send James a reply. I reread the letter. He missed me. I felt my stomach do a little flip with joy. But then, I reasoned, it could be just the same as I miss Marlene and the rest of the girls. I was looking too deeply at this. It was just a letter. Actions speak louder than words anyway. I folded it up and put it with Grace's letter, and then made my way downstairs to breakfast.

I prayed that Mum would let me go to James'; I didn't see any reason why she would say no.

* * *

><p><strong>That's where I have to leave it to get back to revising. Sorry!<br>I should get the next chapter up next week, seeing as I finish college this Friday (16th).**

**Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. Please review this one too!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in 2 months. With Christmas/New Year and my exams in January I was just so busy. I was just plain lazy when this month came around, I really have no excuse for it. I think Valentine's Day got me in the mood to start writing again.  
><strong>**I'm currently writing the next chapter, to try to make up for lost time, plus to make sure I update when I'm supposed to.  
><strong>**But enough of me and my pathetic apologies. You came here to read the next chapter, so here it is!**

**Disclaimer -**_ I do not own anything except the plot and a few of the characters. Anything you recognise is JK Rowling's. I'm not that good._

* * *

><p>I raced around my room, picking up odd bits here and there that I had forgotten to pack already. It wasn't like me to be unprepared. It was just that I had spent most of my time attempting to make myself look decent for James. My usually wild, red hair was now tamed and straightened. I had put on a little more make-up than I would normally do and I had spent ages picking out the right outfit. Merlin, I was simply going to stay at James' house for New Years, it wasn't like it was a date or anything. Marlene and Sirius, (and probably Remus and Peter at some point), would all be there. Yet I still chose to fuss over my appearance.<p>

"Lily!" called Mum, for about the fourth or fifth time already.

"Coming Mum!" I answered back, taking out my wand and levitating my case downstairs. I was too lazy to carry it. I passed Tuney and she just looked at me in disgust. She hates it when I use magic around the house.

I went into the lounge to say goodbye to Mum and Dad. It would be the first year I wouldn't see in the New Year with them. The thought did make my eyes water a little.

"Oh," Dad sighed, looking sad. "My little girl's growing up."

"I'll always be your little girl, Daddy," I said in a small child's voice and hugged him. He laughed.

"Behave yourself, young madam," Mum said, giving me a knowing smile. I drew a halo around my head and both parents laughed again. I gave each of them a kiss on the cheek and then went to the bottom of the stairs and yelled "I'll see you next year!" upstairs to Tuney.

Giving one last smile to Mum and Dad I turned on the spot, remembering the 3 D's. An uncomfortable feeling in my stomach appeared as it always did when I apparated. I looked at my surroundings and recognised James' house from the description and pictures Marlene had shown me over the years.

"Lily!" yelled Marlene as she opened the front door. I was pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

"Kinda… need to… breathe," I pretended to pant and she let go of me, smiling.

"I'm so glad you're here, Lily," said Marlene, and then she was off. She talked about what she had already done this holiday, what presents she had received for Christmas, how Sirius kept on pranking her, plus loads more. I nodded and chipped in at all the right places, taking in everything she was saying.

She showed me to the kitchen, where James and Sirius were both eating. Both looked up as we entered and I gave James a smile, trying to stop the blood from rushing to my cheeks.

"Hey Lilyflower," said Sirius. "Enjoy Christmas?"

I gave a growl at the use of my hated nickname. "It was great thanks. Yours good?"

He nodded. "As it always is at the Potter household," he replied.

"Ready for the New Year's party tonight?" Marlene asked me excitedly.

"Of course she is," James interrupted. "Bring on the fun!"

xx

Once Marlene and I had finished helping Mrs Potter with the last minute preparations, we stood by the entrance, waiting for the guests to arrive. Marlene kept on going on about the pranks Sirius had pulled on her, until I interrupted.

"When are you going to ask him out?" I asked her. I laughed at her shocked expression.

"I don't even like him!" She protested.

"If you say so."

"Lily! I don't!"

"I think one doth protest too much," I quoted her. She crossed her arms and fell silent; a first for Marlene.

It wasn't long before she started speaking again though.

"Okay, maybe I do."

I just smiled at her knowingly.

"Yeah, yeah, go on, tease me. Just like I did when you said you liked James. Speaking of which, where is he? He's supposed to take over from us now." I went and looked down the corridor. No signs of life. I turned back to Marlene and shrugged. Without warning, Marlene put her hands to her mouth and yelled for James, making me jump.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked her.

"Yes," she replied simply, and when James suddenly apparated in front of us, she gave a triumphant smile.

"Sorry Marlene," James apologised. "I was looking for Sirius; he's supposed to be at the door with me. I can't find him anywhere though."

I saw Marlene's eye light up as an idea struck her. Uh oh, nothing good could come off this, surely.

"I'll go look for him, fresh set of eyes and all. Lily, you stay here with James." I was about to protest when she pulled me into a hug. Whispering into my ear she said "you'll thank me later." I rolled my eyes as she let go, and then she set off on the hunt for Sirius. God knows what they'd get up to if she managed to find him.

I saw James put his hand through his hair. He was nervous again.

"So, enjoyed Christmas?" I asked, breaking the ice.

"Yeah. It was great, as always. Sirius is like a little kid at Christmas. He tried to get my parents up at 3 in the morning. They were having none of it." James chuckled. "They threatened to destroy his presents if didn't go back to bed. He did leave them alone, but didn't go back to bed. He decided to get me up instead."

"Poor you."

"Poor me indeed. How someone can have that much energy at 3 in the morning is beyond me. He was all but jumping around the room in excitement."

I giggled. I could just imagine Sirius acting like he was two years old. Bouncing up and down in anticipation, babbling away to James about what presents he thought he'd be getting.

"How was your Christmas?" James asked me.

"Same old, same old, 'cept Tuney was more moody and irritable than usual. My parents wouldn't let her see Vernon, her boyfriend."

"Marlene said that you and your sister don't get along very well." James commented.

"That's true. I love Tuney to bits, but since I first found out I had magic, she's hated me." I grimaced as the memory of getting my first Hogwarts letter popped into my head, and Tuney's reaction – it wasn't a pleasant one.

"Hate's a strong word," James butted in. "She's your sister, I'm sure she doesn't _hate _you. Maybe more like strongly dislike." He smiled at me. He was trying to make me feel better.

I shrugged. "Maybe. Even so, I don't see why. I didn't _ask _to be born with the magic gene."

"You don't like the wizarding world?" James asked.

"Oh no," I said, realising how James could have interpretated my words. "I love it. I've done things I would never have dreamed about, and made great friends; even if some were a real idiot when we first met." I smiled at James, knowingly. He looked away from me, suddenly turning all shy.

"I'm sorry, Lily," he mumbled. "I did act like a right jerk. You know, in the beginning, it was just to annoy the hell out of you. You would always make a big thing of my pranks, even if it was a negative reaction. Though around 5th year it was because I did like you, and my belief was that you would lose your temper with me because you were 'treating me mean to keep me keen'. Stupid of me really."

"You know, if you hadn't gone down that route, to 'impress me', we probably would have been friends for much longer. Maybe I would even be going out with you."

We looked at each other. I could feel the blush coming and a smile playing on my lips. I'm pretty sure we had what most romance novels call a 'moment'. Sadly, the moment was interrupted when Mrs Potter came to tell us all the guests had now arrived and the night was ours to do what we wished with.

"We should go and find Marlene and Sirius," I said to James.

"They're probably together, snogging in one of the deserted rooms," James replied.

"Probably," I said, laughing.

xx

"No Remus and Peter?" I asked as we looked for them. We had walked around for a while, slowly, just talking about little things. I wasn't actually bothered about looking for Marlene and Sirius anymore, and I sure James wasn't either. I was just enjoying talking to him and spending time with him.

"Bad company, am I?" James joked.

"Of course not!"

He laughed. "They were asked to come, but it's too close to the full moon for Remus, and Peter's mum wanted him home this year, being the last one before he graduates."

"Oh," was all I could think of to say. Seemed like I had run out of conversation. I checked the time and saw it was 5 to midnight. "Time to head outside for the fireworks?"

James nodded and led the way. It was a good job he was here. I would have been lost on my own; James' house was huge.

We arrived outside as the final minute approached. Everyone started counting down to the New Year. In the corner of my eye I saw Marlene and Sirius in an embrace, half hidden from the rest of the guests on the edge of the forest that surrounded the house. James and I approached James' parents and joined in the countdown. It was then that it occurred to me that it was tradition to give someone a kiss as the New Year entered. Should I kiss James? Was he expecting a kiss? I wasn't sure. As the seconds were counted down, I wrestled with myself, trying to decide if I should or not.

"Five… four… three… two… one… Happy New Year!"

I decided to go for it. I suddenly turned to James, grabbed his tie and pulled him in for a kiss. It wasn't a long kiss – no tongues – and as quickly as I had started it, I finished it. I guessed that James hadn't been expecting it, because he had a look of pure shock on his face as I pulled away. I giggled at his reaction.

"Happy New Year, James," I said softly, loud enough for him to hear.

"Happy New Year, Lily," he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, I'm currently writing up the next chapter, and it <em>will<em> be up next weekend for you guys.**  
><strong>I know I don't deserve them after my 2 month silence, but please review!<strong>  
><strong>Thank you!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**As promised, the next chapter this weekend. Even if it is 11.50pm Sunday night here in the UK as I upload this.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer -**_ I do not own anything except the plot and a few of the characters. Anything you recognise is JK Rowling's. I'm not that good._

* * *

><p>Back at Hogwarts, everything seems to have returned to normal, except that now Marlene and Sirius are officially an item. I know Marlene really likes Sirius, so I hope he doesn't mess her around. He'll be on the receiving end of my hexes if he does.<p>

James hasn't said anything about the New Years kiss. I would have thought he might have pestered me about it. Asking what it meant. If it means I like him. But no – nothing. I would've thought it was a clear sign that I fancy him. Maybe it's because he doesn't like me in that way anymore, and doesn't want to hurt my feelings. But to be honest, I'd rather he tell me so, I could move on.

xx

"Double potions first thing this morning," James said as I entered the Head common room after waking up and getting ready. I groaned. I wasn't in the mood to deal with the Slytherins. But then again, when was I ever?

"Let's just get this day over with already," I replied. James chuckled and we made our way to the Great Hall.

The others were already at the Gryffindor table when we got there. I glanced over at the Slytherin table and caught Sev trying to catch my eye. I pretended not to notice and turned to Emma and started a conversation about our Charms homework. I had a niggling feeling that today wasn't going to be a good one and I couldn't shake it off.

Xx

"And for your homework," said Professor Slughorn, "I want you to produce an essay about the effects of the Elixir to Induce Euphoria." After making a note of the homework, everyone packed up and I left the class, talking to Marlene, glad that the double lesson was now over.

Marlene and I had just entered the entrance hall when someone behind me called my name. I turned to see Sev standing a few feet away.

"Lily, can I talk to you?" he asked, "in private," he added. I nodded. I turned back to Marlene.

"Wait at the table for me," I said to her. She looked unsure.

"You not back in 5 minutes, I'm sending out James and Sirius," she threatened. I smiled and she went into the Great Hall.

Sev stood there looking at the ground for about a minute, unsure of how to proceed.

"What do you want to, Sev?" I asked politely. He had, after all, saved me at the Winter Ball. I shuddered at the memory.

"I wanted to ask if you were okay," He managed to get out.

"I'm fine, thanks to you," I smiled at him. "If it wasn't for you, I would be a lot worse. And Madam Pomfrey said that because of you, I healed a lot faster than I normally would have."

Sev blushed. And then he looked up at me and straight in the eye.

"Lily, I have to ask…" he began.

I saw where this was going immediately.

"No, Sev." I said bluntly.

"But-"

"I've told you before; I'm not going to join your pathetic group." I could feel my anger building inside me.

"Lily, please just hear me out. You owe me." I knew he was going to play that card. I stayed silent and gestured for him to continue.

"What happened in the forest, it was because you were against us. If you just join us, then you'll be safe. That's all I want for you."

It was then that James and Sirius came out of the Great Hall. I guess our 5 minutes were up.

"You okay, Lily?" James asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, except some people don't get the hint that when someone says no repeatedly, they probably mean it!" I directed the last at Sev.

"He asked you again?" It was Sirius who spoke. "Well, maybe he needs to be taught that no means no." Sirius had his wand out in that second. I almost expected James to do the same but he didn't.

"Sirius," I warned, "I don't want to have to give you a detention and deduct House Points from my own house."

"But, Lily, he needs to be taught," he raised his wand.

I stepped in front of Sirius. "That's exactly what Mulciber and Avery where doing to the fifth year girl when I found them at the Winter Ball. 'Teaching her a lesson.' I won't have you do it to other people, even if it is Snape." At this, Sirius lowered his wand.

"I don't need you to defend me, Evans. I can look after myself," Sev said from behind me, "and it seems I have to look after you at the same time."

I turned and glared angrily at him. "I'm not defending you, Snape. I'm stopping my friend from doing something he'll later regret. And I don't need you to look after me. I can do so myself and if not then I have my friends I can rely on."

"Yes, but they weren't the ones that rescued you in the forest, were they?" Snape shouted back at me.

"If it hadn't been for _your _spell I wouldn't have been in that state in the first place!" I screamed. I barely noticed that James was now holding me back, stopping me from going up to Sev and slapping him, like I so badly wanted to do.

The Entrance hall had fallen silent. Anyone that was passing through had suddenly stopped to watch our confrontation. Some people had even come from eating their dinner in the Great to see the commotion outside.

"I think its best you leave, Snape," James said quietly.

Surprisingly, Sev listened to James and headed down to the dungeons, to the Slytherin Common Room probably.

"On your way," Sirius called to the watchers. The Hall burst into life as people went into the Great Hall. I was trying to calm my breathing, which had doubled in speed during the argument. Once James saw I was calm enough, he let go of me, satisfied that I wasn't about to go off, hunt Sev down and hex him, (which I had done to James before).

"Come and have something to eat, Lily," James said quietly, as if talking to loud would set me off again. I let him and Sirius guide me to the Gryffindor table. There was little, if any, conversation whilst we ate. Once finished, James and I made our way to the Head Common Room. I was feeling much better and I think James could sense it. We made small talk as we walked. As we stopped in front of the portrait guarding the entrance to the Common Room, I noticed that its appearance had changed. Instead of the wild hair, tatty clothes, dirty fingernails and spots all over her face that greeted the first night we arrived, her hair was tamed, clothes were neat, fingernails clean and most of her spots had gone. Much more attractive.

"Will you stay in the Common Room with me for a bit?" I asked James. He looked slightly taken aback about being asked this, but agreed. We both sat of the sofa in front of the fire, James one end, me on the other. We talked about a few things, like how James spends his holidays, his fears about his parents job but also how proud he was, and also about my life, with James questioning almost every Muggle object I talked about.

We talked for almost 3 hours. The time flew by, and seemed like we'd only been sitting in front of the fire for only half an hour. I found that we had gradually, whilst talking, leant in towards each other, almost as if we had a magnetic pull to each other. As it approached midnight, I realised it was time that we get some sleep and as much as I didn't want to, I pulled away. I bid James goodnight, went up to my dorm, got changed into my night clothes and lay on my bed, thinking about how the day had gone. I was right to have had a bad feeling about the day this morning. But then, I thought, minus the confrontation with Sev, I found the day quite enjoyable. Spending the time with James was lovely.

As I drifted off to sleep, my final thought was of James, and how he hadn't taken his wand out like Sirius had to 'teach Sev a lesson'. It seemed he was past picking on Sev. Another sign he might have matured.

I'll keep my fingers crossed that it's true.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter.<br>Thank you to those of you who added me to your alerts. Please review as well!**

**Next chapter will be up next weekend!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Guess who's back! Hopefully, now I've finished my first year at college and it's the Summer Holidays, I can concentrate on writing this. I won't** **guarantee anything though, sorry. For those of you still with me, thank you. Here's the next chapter for you :)**

**Disclaimer -**_ I do not own anything except the plot and a small handful of the characters. Anything you recognise is JK Rowling's. I'm not that good._

* * *

><p>I wasn't surprised when Sev avoided me for the next few weeks. And he was right to do so. Even though I had calmed down, I still would have hexed him had he spoken a word to me. I realised Sev and James had sort of switched roles. During my first few years at Hogwarts, Sev was the one I was constantly in company with and James was the one who annoyed the hell out of me by asking me out all the time. This year it was James I was constantly around, with Sev being the one asking me about joining the Dark Arts and me wanting to hex him into oblivion. Funny how a few months can change things.<p>

It was coming up to April, which meant it was time to start preparing for the exams. Also coming up was the final Quidditch match of the season; Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Whoever wins the game, wins the Quidditch Cup. James has been busy training himself and his team for the match for a while now; I hope all his hard work pays off. Usually his training sessions finish late, as James wants to cram as much practice in as possible before the game. I always wait up for him in our Common Room. My excuses are usually that I have some piece of homework to finish or I have to read a chapter for the next lesson in Transfiguration or Charms, but I think James knows they're just excuses. I know it's silly of me to do, but just seeing him for those 2 minutes at the end of the day mean that I go to bed in a pleasant mood and I drift off to sleep easily.

xx

At 6 o'clock on the morning of the game, I hear noise in our common room. Curious, I put on my dressing gown and head down to see what was making it. Upon entering, I find James pacing the room, looking down at his feet.

"Couldn't sleep?" I ask, startling James.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I didn't mean to wake you," He replies.

"It's fine. What's the matter?" I can guess his answer.

"Just nervous about the Quidditch match." Just as I suspected.

"James, why don't you sit down? You're making me nervous," I say, chuckling. He does what I suggested, but is still fidgety, and keeps his eyes on his hands. "You look tense," I comment, and before I can stop myself, add- "I could give you a massage."

James looks up at me with surprise. Heck, I'm even surprised I suggested it! But I've got to follow through with it now. "Sure," he says, and returns to looking at his hands and fidgeting.

I go over to the sofa where James is sitting. When I first put my hands on his shoulders, he tenses even more.

"The whole idea is to relax," I tell him.

"Sorry," he apologises again. "Usually you only touch me when you slap me."

I'm quiet at this. I feel like such a horrible person. "I'm sorry, James," I eventually whisper.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I deserved it. I was such a pratt."

I again have nothing to say, and so just carry on with what I'm doing. Pretty soon I feel James relaxing. At least my mad massage idea is working.

"Why are you so worked up about the Quidditch match, James?"

"I don't know," he replies, "maybe because it's the last of the season, the last one I'll play at Hogwarts. I just want to do my best."

To me, Quidditch is just a sport, and usually I avoid sports. I always came last in Sports Day when I was younger. I just didn't enjoy it. But to James, Quidditch is amazing. He's really good at it, and enjoys what he's doing. I can see how this being his last game at Hogwarts affects him. He just wants to go out on a high.

"And you will," I tell him comfortingly.

"Thanks Lily." He suddenly puts his hands on mine, motioning me to stop. "How about some breakfast?" he asks.

"Sure," I replied, "give me five minutes to get dressed."

Five minutes later I'm back in the common room, James waiting for me. He gives me a big smile as I enter and we go down to the Great Hall together. It's still early, the game doesn't start until 10, and so the Hall is incredibly quiet; only a small handful of students are awake.

Even though James suggested coming down to breakfast, he hardly touches his food. I can tell he's nervous when he runs his hand through his hair.

Just like a mother soothing a child, I say to James; "James, you'll be fine. Eat a little more; you'll need your strength." I place my hand on his, reassuring him, to which I receive another smile and a sparkle in his eyes. We sit like this for a while until Marlene, Alice and Emma come in. Marlene eyes my hand suspiciously. "James is a little nervous today," I tell her. As she sits down she whispers so that no one else can hear; "that doesn't explain you holding hands." I roll my eyes at her and remove my hand from James'. He looks a little hurt when I do so, but then Sirius, Remus and Peter enter the Hall, and so he's preoccupied.

"Hey buddy," Sirius greets James, giving him a pat on the back. When he notices James is tense he adds, "Don't worry, you'll pound those Slytherins into ground!"

Once everyone had finished their breakfast we wished James good luck as he headed towards the changing rooms. We then made our way to the stands after stopping by our dorms to pick up Gryffindor scarves, hats and specially made banners. We wanted to show our support for the team.

xx

The game starts off badly. Slytherin constantly have possession of the ball and take the score to 10 – 70 in just 30 minutes. I can tell that James is still tense, his performance was suffering. At half time, I decided to do something that would encourage the Gryffindor team. Taking my wand out of my pocket, I pointed it at our banner, on which was painted a lion. Muttering a charm I'd learnt in the hopes I'd use it at one of the Quidditch matches, the painting suddenly come to life and gave a massive roar. It was heard everywhere, with everyone in the school stopping still and falling silent. I nodded to Marlene, and in unison we started yelling 'Go, Go, Gryffindor!' Peter, Remus, Emma, Alice and Frank all joined in, and then so did the other Gryffindors, followed by the Ravenclaws, and then the Hufflepuffs. We drowned out the Slytherins with their chants, and looking down at James, who was on the Quidditch pitch, I could tell he was beaming from ear to ear. It seemed to work. As soon as play started again, James was scoring goal after goal, and after 20 minutes had helped bring the score to 70 – 90. Suddenly, I saw him yell at Lucy Davies, the Gryffindor Seeker. Both Lucy and the Slytherin Seeker were racing after the Snitch. I was on the edge of my seat. When Lucy clasped her hands around the Snitch and the final whistle blew I jumped out of my seat. I went round and hugged everyone and Marlene yelled 'PARTY IN THE COMMON ROOM!' Everyone was so happy that we won. Once I found James in the Gryffindor Common Room, I gave him a massive hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"See, I knew you could do it," I told him.

"Thanks to your encouragement," he laughed, "Where did you learn that Charm?"

"Oh just some spell I found in a library book," I replied, "Would you like a drink?" I added.

"No need," came a voice behind me. It was Lucy Davies. "Here you go, Captain," she said to James as she passed him a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Nice catch of the Snitch, Lucy," I complimented.

"Thanks."

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom, be right back," I said, leaving Lucy and James talking about the game.

I wasn't long, and returned to the party straight away, however, when Marlene came running up to me with a guilty face, I was suspicious.

"I'm tired, let's call it a night," she said, giving a fake yawn.

"What's the matter? Has someone sneaked in Firewhisky?" I laughed, "Don't worry; I'll let it slide this once as long as they don't drink too much." I pushed past Marlene into the main part of the common room, and immediately saw why Marlene wanted me out of the way.

James was snogging the face of Lucy Davies.

xx

"Lily?"

"Lily-flower?"

"Lily, where are you?"

Sirius, Marlene and Emma were looking for me. After seeing James with Lucy I had ran out of the common room. I managed to find a hideaway behind a tapestry. I didn't want to see anyone right now. Though it didn't stop me from hearing them.

"Lily! Please come out of hiding."

I eventually heard their footsteps moving away and when I was sure they weren't around I let go. I cried and cried for what seemed like hours. By the time I'd let it out of my system I was pretty sure it was way past curfew. Better make may way to my dormitory, though it was the last place I wanted to be. The common room was quiet as I entered; seemed like James was still out having a good time with Lucy. Bet he'll stay out all night too.

I quickly went up to my dorm, didn't even bother dressing for bed and cried myself to sleep.

This had to be the worst feeling ever.

* * *

><p><strong>I know some of you may not like the ending, but unfortunately it's going to get worse before it gets better.<br>Adding to alerts and reviewing puts a smile on my face :D  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to everyone that added me to their alerts and reviewed. Here's the next chapter for you all.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer -**_ I do not own anything except the plot and a small handful of the characters. Anything you recognise is JK Rowling's. I'm not that good._

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning I felt fine, yesterday's events were forgotten about. However, as soon as I thought of James, the memories of the party came flooding back and I wished I hadn't remembered. I dragged myself to the bathroom, made myself look decent even though inside I felt horrible, and then went down to the common room. Thankfully James wasn't up yet, and so I could sneak off without seeing him.<p>

James must have been told by Sirius that he had been caught yesterday, because I didn't see him all morning. In both Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts, James' seat was empty. I swear I saw Sev smirk when he saw James was absent in Transfiguration. I would have thought James would have at least sought me out, to try and explain his actions. Did he really not care for me at all, and thought my feelings were not his concern? What makes me feel worse is that I know Marlene, Sirius and the others are whispering behind my back, as if saying anything to me might set me off.

xx

James did make an appearance at lunch. He sat with the other Marauders who were, of course, sitting next to Marlene, Emma, Alice and myself like normal. I could feel the tension in the air, as I'm sure everyone else did too, and saw Marlene and Sirius exchange apprehensive glances as James entered the Great Hall. As James sat down I heard Sirius ask him if he was alright, to which he gave a small nod. Not a word was spoken to me. If James wanted to be like that then fine. I simply continued with eating my lunch.

After we had all finished and were about to leave the hall, I felt someone grab hold of my arm, motioning me to stop. I turned to the person and saw it had been James. I yanked my arm out of his hand.

"Lily," he said. "I think we need to talk. Please can you come outside with me?"

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak just yet, and told the girls to wait for me back at the Gryffindor Common Room. I then followed James through the Entrance Hall and sat on the wall by the steps outside.

"Lily, I-"

I put my hand up to cut him off. "I don't want excuses James. And you don't need to give them. It's none of my business who you decide to snog, flirt or do what ever else with." I can feel the tears coming, but held them back, not wanting to cry in front of James.

"Lily. I know you're upset. I also I have a feeling I know _why _you're upset, but I promised to not assume what you're feeling, so I won't even go there." He paused, took a deep breath and continued. "Lily, I've been in the Hospital Wing all morning."

"What, drank too much Firewhiskey last night? Enjoyed yourself a bit too much did you?" I snapped. So what if he'd been in the Hospital Wing. That wasn't my problem.

"Let me finish," he went on. "Yesterday, you saw Lucy gave me a glass of pumpkin juice, didn't you?"

I grimaced at the mention of Lucy's name, but nodded, wondering where this was going.

"Well, turns out she'd spiked it with Love Potion. Apparently, she's fancied me all year, was jealous of all the time I was spending with you, and so sought out a way to try and get me whilst hurting you in the process."

"James, I said no excuses-" He cut me off.

"Go and ask Madam Pomfrey yourself. I've been there all night and she wouldn't let me go this morning until she was sure the effects had worn off. You know what she's like." I shuddered at the reminder of Christmas, when, at the Winter Ball, I had been attacked by Avery and sent to the Hospital Wing myself.

"Did the others know about this?" I asked.

James nodded. "I asked them not to mention it, wanted to speak to you myself. To tell you it wasn't my fault," he said. Well, that explained the whispering.

"Hey Potter!" called a voice from behind us. I turned to see Sev walking towards us.

"What do you want, Snape?" James asked politely.

"Where were you this morning? Thought you'd skip out on lessons again? Naughty naughty, you'll have McGonagall to answer to." Sev said.

"Gee, Snape. I didn't know you cared so much for my education." James replied. I couldn't help but laugh at this. "For your information, I was at the Hospital Wing all morning. Not that that's any of your business."

"Big head causing you problems again?" Sev taunted.

"Surprised you haven't been to the Hospital Wing yourself," I snapped at Sev. "Surely that nose of yours needs checking out?"

It was James' turn to laugh. Sev just glared at the both of us and then turned and headed back to the Castle. James and I both laughed as he went. Served Sev right.

"So, do you believe me?" James asked, once our laughter was out of our systems.

I nodded and James smiled with relief.

"You know," he added, "I actually made two Marauder's oaths at the beginning of this year. The first was to you, stating that I wouldn't ask you out again this year. The second I made to myself, stating that I would try to not hurt your feelings. Seems like I've broken that one though."

"Well, that one was a stupid oath to make. Everyone has arguments, James. You and I know that better than anyone." I smiled at James and felt the weight on my stomach that had been making me so upset today lift. We both got up and headed back into the castle and up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

xx

By dinner, things were back to normal. The tension in the air that been around at lunch had disappeared thankfully and we were back to laughing and joking as normal. Sirius was going on about a prank he had pulled on Slytherin third years, which involved numerous water balloons that were enchanted to follow the poor third years around, soaking them.

Suddenly there was a loud boom and everyone in the Great Hall fell silent. Next thing we knew an explosion of fireworks came into the room, exploding here, there and everywhere. Everyone was surprised. I looked to the Maruaders, expecting it to be their latest prank, but all of them shook their heads and looked as mystified as the rest of us. There was another boom of more fireworks, but this time they formed words. As everyone read it, they all turned towards the Gryffindor table, in particular towards me and James. I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks in anger and then turned to James myself, wanting an explanation. He looked stunned, but it was all an act. It had been him behind the fireworks because the words that were now written in the sky read;

_Lily Evans,  
>Will you go out with me?<br>James x_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone liked this chapter! Please review!<br>Next chapter will be up next week sometime :D xx  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you everyone that read and reviewed. Here's the next chapter for you all, bit later than I planned because I've had a busy week with starting my first job. I'm actually quite proud of this one xD  
><strong>

**Disclaimer -**_ I do not own anything except the plot and a small handful of the characters. Anything you recognise is JK Rowling's. I'm not that good._

* * *

><p>The Great Hall was now silent. Everyone was waiting for my response to the question in the sky that had been made with the fireworks. James was speechless and on the outside I, too, was silent. However the thoughts inside my head were far from quiet. Why the hell would he do this? He broke one oath, so he thought he'd go the whole hog and break them both? It made no sense. Sure, this meant that James did still like me. But this was as if we'd used a time turner and gone back a few years. I hated being the centre of attention, much rather keep to myself, and that's why I always blew up and hexed James when he asked me out. It meant I could get away from the scene, away from the attention.<p>

"_I know you're upset. I also have a feeling I know why you're upset." _That's what James had said a couple of hours ago. He wasn't stupid. Of course he could see that I liked him. Does that mean he had decided to do something about it? Had he turned into the complete and utter prat from months ago and thought he could get what he wanted using a spectacular display?

James now looked like a fish with his mouth opening and closing but no sound coming out. If I hadn't been so angry, I would have laughed at him. Instead of waiting for him to explain himself, I got up from the table and headed out of the Great Hall.

"Lily. Wait." It looked like James had found his voice. "It wasn't me."

I turned back to him sharply and gave him such a look that he flinched. "It was signed with your name, James," I shouted. I paused, managed to contain my anger, and then continued. "You know, I actually thought you had changed. Do words not mean anything to you, James? If you can't even keep one promise, how am I to trust you won't break others? They say actions speak louder than words. Well, congratulations. From this display, your message has been received loud and clear." And with that I quickly exited the Hall, not looking back.

xx

"Lily, please just let him explain. He didn't do it."

"Marlene please," I said for what seemed the thousandth time, "It had his name all over it. A spectacular display, huge audience, same question he's been asking me every year since 3rd year. Oh yeah, and it was signed by him."

"But Lily-"

"Marlene, listen. I promise to be civil to him for your sake. He is your cousin after all. Just don't expect me to spend hours in his company." _Not matter how badly I want to,_ I added in my head. "Please just drop it?" I asked her. She sighed and nodded, accepting defeat. We went back to doing our Charms essay for Professor Flitwick and once finished, made our way outside to get some fresh air, to escape the now crowded Common Room. Strolling along the lake's edge, soaking up the evening sun, I let out a sigh.

"You alright, Lily?" Marlene asked.

"Just fine," I replied, smiling to try and reassure her.

"Listen Lily," said Marlene. I knew where this was going. "Why are you so sure that James was behind the fireworks?"

"Why are you so sure James wasn't behind them?" I countered.

"Because I've known him almost my whole life. I know he can be a prankster, and oh my gosh, he would normally prank you within 5 minutes of you being in his company, which annoyed the hell out of me. But as he's got older, I've seen him change. James has become more mature. I mean, look what he did for Remus." I looked at her in surprise. "Yes, of course I know about how they help Remus. Don't look so surprised. I am James' cousin, so I do spend time down his house during the holidays with him and the other Marauders. Anyway, that's not the point. James has shrunk his old, abnormally large head, and does know how to be sensible. And when he makes a promise, 99% of the time he does keep it. I know you must think I'm saying this just because I'm his cousin, and part of me is, but the other part of me is telling you this because I'm your best friend. And as your best friend, I'm telling you that you shouldn't always put that wall up when around James." I was about to protest when Marlene stopped me. "Everyone has a wall built up around them; some people let theirs fall down and can't be bothered to build it back up again. But you, ever since Sev let you down, you've built yours up so high I have a neck ache when trying to see the top of it."

Marlene fell silent, letting her words sink in.

"When did you become so wise?" I asked her.

"Well, someone has to make up for your stupidity," Marlene joked. I playfully hit her on the arm and pretended to sulk at the insult. She laughed at me.

"You can't expect me to just demolish my wall." I said to her.

"And I don't expect you to," Marlene replied, "That would require too much effort. All I'm asking is for you to create a doorway through that wall, that'll allow people in and out. And remember, you can always lock the door if necessary."

We continued strolling along the lake until the sun had finally set. I walked Marlene back to the Gryffindor Common Room, bid her good night and then headed to the Head Common Room. Upon entering the common room I saw James on the chair, finishing off his Charms essay. I walked quietly past him to my Dorm and as I was about to go up the stairs I thought I heard a small _Good night, Lily _from James. Saying nothing, I continued on, entered my room and lay fully clothed on my bed. I lay there for a good 10 to 15 minutes just thinking about the conversation I'd had with Marlene about James. She had made a lot of sense. And of course, she was right about the wall. Being friends with Sev since before Hogwarts, and then having him almost abandon her and turn to the Dark Arts and everything she despised, had added layers of bricks. But why should Sev stop me from letting anyone else in?

I would create a doorway, I finalised. Just as Marlene suggested. But if I were to take Marlene's belief that James hadn't set off that display with the fireworks, then who was really behind it?

* * *

><p><strong>You'll find out who it really was that set off the fireworks in the next chapter :D<br>This one was a little shorter than other chapters, but I'll make up for it in the next one.  
>Please review as well as add me to your alerts! Thank you!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Two chapters in one week? You are getting spoiled! xD  
>Nah, I just felt really motivated to write another chapter today, after finishing reading Mistress-A.-Marauder's fanfiction about Lily and James called 'Harry Potter: The Prequel'. If you have time, I really recommend reading it :D<br>**

**As promised, this chapter is much longer. Also the perpetrator who set off the fireworks is revealed in this chapter. Have fun reading!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer -**_ I do not own anything except the plot and a small handful of the characters. Anything you recognise is JK Rowling's. I'm not that good._

* * *

><p>3 weeks after the incident with the fireworks and I still didn't know for certain who had set them off. I badly wanted to agree with Marlene, but I was still insecure about it all. Aside from small talk when the whole group of us were together, James rarely talked to me. I wasn't sure if that meant he was guilty, and felt ashamed of his actions, or if me accusing him had finally made him give up on me. No one spoke of the event, but I could tell that everyone was still thinking about it by the hushed whispers and looks given by other students as I walked around the school.<p>

What made things a bit awkward was that James and I still had to do Head duties together. On rounds he would just keep to himself, hands in his pockets, barely acknowledging my presence. However after the 3rd week of this I planned to talk to him properly; I hated how things were between us.

"James, can we talk?" I asked nervously as we started our evening rounds. James didn't look at me. He simply replied with a small "Sure" and said no more.

"Look, I don't like it that we're not on talking terms," I began.

"And whose fault is that?" he interrupted sharply.

"Well at least I make an effort to. You just reply with one word answers and most of the time don't register my existence!" I snapped back.

"I'm sorry for being upset at being accused of something I didn't do!" He was yelling now. I could feel my temper rising, but I didn't want to fight with him, so I reined it in. After a few short breathes I had calmed down.

"James, I don't want to fight," I said slowly. "I want to believe you," I added.

"That's right, because I'm still a prankster who'll hex innocent students for fun aren't I? Dumbledore gave me this badge for a laugh, obviously," he snarled back.

"Of course not. He undoubtedly thought you deserved it." I replied.

"But you don't think so." He said quietly, almost to himself.

"I never said that!"

"No. But it's kinda implied." He replied.

I stayed quiet, letting him calm down. This must have been building up these past weeks. It was best to just let him come out with it all. We carried on walking in silence, walking down the Charms corridor. Once I thought he'd had enough time, I carried on talking.

"James, I never meant to-" but I never finished that sentence, for James grabbed my arm, motioning me to stop. He put his finger to his lips and took out his wand. I took out mine and listened intently. There was whispering up ahead. James and I silently moved forward to the source of the noise, which came from a classroom. The door was slightly ajar, and so when we were close enough we could hear what was being said.

"Are you sure?" came one voice. I didn't recognise it.

"Yes, his orders are to recruit as many as possible, and I think those two would be perfect candidates," came a voice in reply. This one she recognised as Avery's.

"But one's a mudblood. Surely the Dark Lord wouldn't want her," said the first voice again.

"Lily is talented. She'd be an asset to our side." Lily's throat closed up and a shiver went down her spine. Not only were they talking about her, but she recognised the voice speaking as Sev's.

"Got a soft spot for that mudblood, have you, Snape?" teased Avery.

"Of course, not," snapped Sev.

"And why Potter?" the other voice asked.

"Because he comes from a pure blood family and is talented too. The Dark Lord actually requested himself that we invite him in," answered Avery. Someone snorted in disgust, and I was sure it had been Sev.

I looked at James. He had listened as intently as I had. Non-verbally I cast a spell that would alert the teachers that we required assistance and then, surprising James, I walked into the room. Of course, he followed after me.

"Late night meeting, eh boys?" I asked upon entering. In surprise, the three of them spun around and aimed their wands at James and I. Sure enough it was Sev and Avery. The other was a sixth year Slytherin that I didn't know the name of.

"Ah, Evans and Potter," sneered Avery. "We were just talking about you."

"We heard," replied James. "Does Sirius know you're part of the recruiting group, Regulus?"" He asked. So that's who the other was. Sirius' brother, Regulus.

"Sirius isn't that boss of me," Regulus snapped. "He can't tell me what to do."

"No, but apparently Voldemort can," said James.

"How dare you speak the Dark Lord's name!" said Sev, aiming his wand at James.

"Calm down, Severus," said Avery, "I know you may not like him, but we were asked to recruit him. And it seems that now is the perfect time to present the invitation." Avery walked towards James and I, and we raised our wands, ready.

"Relax," he said calmly. "I just want to ask you to join us. To be a part of the winning side. You're talented, and of pureblood descent. You'd fit in well." Avery then turned to me. "Of course, the invitation also extends to you Evans. Top of the class in almost everything. The Dark Lord could do with your skills."

"But I'm Muggle born. Doesn't that sort of go against what your 'Dark Lord' is fighting for?" I replied.

"Exceptions can be made," said Sev quickly.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but I'm afraid that I must decline your offer," I said to the three of them, Sev in particular. "And I think I speak for James as well on this." I looked at James out of the corner of my eye and saw him nod.

"Well, this is very disappointing," said Avery, taking a few steps back."That's means that if you're not with us, you are very much against us. And you, yourself, Evans, admitted you are a Mudblood, so I'm afraid you'll be top of our list. However, maybe we can cross you off our to-do list right now."

I knew what was coming, and it seemed so did James, because at the same time we cast stunning charms at Avery. Regulus and Snape, who hadn't quite realised what had just started were a little slower and that gave James and I a chance to stun them both as well. After making sure their wands were away from their hands, we heard footsteps coming down the hall. Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore entered the room, followed by Professors Flitwick, Sprout and Slughorn.

"Are you alright?" asked Professor McGonagall, coming over to James and myself straight away. Professor Dumbledore went over to the three boys, examining who each of them.

"All from your house, Horace," said Dumbledore in a saddened tone.

"I feared as much," said Professor Slughorn.

"Pomona, Filius, would you please help Horace take these three boys to the Hospital Wing," said Dumbledore."Minerva, would you please accompany them, I wish to speak to Miss Evans and Mr Potter alone."

"Of course, Albus," replied Professor McGonagall, and, after helping conjure three stretchers for Avery, Sev and Regulus, left the room with the three other Head of Houses.

"Neither of you are hurt?" asked Professor Dumbledore. James and I both shook our head. "Will one of you care to explain what happened?"

James motioned for me to go ahead, and I recalled all of what had just happened. Dumbledore nodded every now and again, and once I finished, he took a deep sigh.

"It was only a matter of time," he finally said, after a few minutes of thinking. "Now," he continued, "I would like you to go back to your Common Room and rest. If it is alright with you, I would like to speak to you both in the morning, after I've spoken to the three boys." James and I both nodded and bid good night to the Headmaster. Neither of us spoke as we made our way to our Common Room. However, once there, I just had to ask James a question.

"Why didn't you accept their offer?"

James seemed surprised at my question. He took a minute to think and then replied, "Not all pure bloods believe in their motions. If we lived by Voldemort's idea then magic would probably die out. Besides, what he does, killing for fun, is not what I'd like to get involved with. I'd rather protect the innocent than kill them." We were both quiet, and then James asked a question.

"Why didn't you accept their offer? It would mean protection for you at the very least."

"Similar reason to you, I suppose. I also don't like the thought of potentially killing other Muggle borns. I mean, just because of their blood? And when I'm one of them? No, not for me."

We both stood in the Common Room, awkwardly silent.

"We'd best get some rest," James said, breaking the silence. I nodded and I headed up to my Dorm where I almost immediately fell asleep.

xx

"I'm sure you're wondering why I asked to see you again," Professor Dumbledore said the next morning, once we were seated comfortably in his office. "Well, I have a proposition for you both. I have recently, due to these darkening times, founded a secret society known as the Order of the Phoenix. We are outside the Ministry, as we can not be sure they aren't infiltrated. This society helps in the gathering of information about Voldemort; his movements, actions and followers. I would like to invite you both to join this society once you leave Hogwarts. However, I must warn you that the missions you will go on will be no piece of cake. They will be extremely dangerous. Normally I wouldn't ask young individuals such as yourselves, but you have proven yourself determined to fight against Voldemort."

Dumbledore paused, allowing what he'd just said to sink in.

"Of course, you do not have to make your mind up now," Dumbledore added smiling.

"I'm sure we'll give this much thought," James said.

Dumbledore nodded. "Please do," he replied. "And now, Mr Potter, if I could have a quick word with Miss Evans?" James understood. He got up and left the room, leaving me sitting across the desk from Professor Dumbledore, alone. Once James had gone, he spoke.

"Spectacular display with those fireworks a couple of weeks back, wasn't it?" Dumbledore asked. I squirmed in my seat. I didn't want to be reminded of the embarrassing event. "Now, not normally do I get involved with student affairs, but it seemed unfair to have you assume the wrong conclusions as to the perpetrator; both for you and Mr Potter. It seems Mr Snape was all too willing to confess of his guilt of having set off those fireworks. I suppose seeing you working with Mr Potter last night made him feel that it had been pointless and he was ashamed of what he'd done."

I opened my mouth in surprise. It had been Sev?

"I can see you are shocked, Miss Evans. I didn't mean to startle you with such information. I just thought it best that you know," said Professor Dumbledore.

"No, thank you for telling me, Professor," I replied back, smiling, "I assume that was all you wanted to tell me?"

"Indeed," answered Dumbledore. "You may now leave."

Leaving Dumbledore's office, I realised I had been so stupid. Sev had been there mere moments before James had talked to me about his Marauder's oath. I hadn't stopped to think he might have eavesdropped on our conversation. I didn't think he would stoop that low. And to set off fireworks, mimicking James? Why? I know he's hated James since the first time they met, but to destroy my happiness in the process?

Without noticing it, I was now standing outside the Gryffindor Common Room. What would Marlene, Alice and Emma say when I told them of this? Probably 'I told you so' I suppose. I grimaced at the thought.

A wave of guilt washed over me as I realised that I'd made a horrible accusation at James, and now he was hurting. He was right all along; he hadn't done it. And I hadn't believed him. Him not speaking to me these last few weeks meant that he'd been so hurt by this that he'd given up on me.

But I didn't want him to give up on me.

* * *

><p><strong>I still have a few more chapters planned out. Don't worry, James and Lily get together soon :D<br>Thank you to those who reviewed. Special shoutout to team. who guessed correctly that it had been Snape!  
>Please continue adding me to your alerts and reviewing!<br>**


	17. Chapter 17

****Hello everyone. I know it's been quite some time since my last update. I could blame my college work, exams and job, but when it comes down to it I was just lazy. As an apology, I've written a chapter that is longer than what I normally write, and one that hopefully many readers will enjoy.****

****Disclaimer -****_I do not own anything except the plot and a small handful of the characters. Anything you recognise is JK Rowling's. Seriously, I'm not that good._

* * *

><p>After talking to Dumbledore, it made me realise I need to something pretty big to make it up to James. I couldn't look him in the eye at all. Simply looking at him made a new wave of guilt wash over me. Of course, I could argue that my reasons for accusing him were justified, but you are supposed to stick by your friends, and that wasn't what I had done.<p>

Marlene, Emma and Alice didn't go down the route of 'I told you so' when I explained what Dumbledore has told me. Instead they showed pity on their faces and this just made me feel worse. Meal times weren't as normal as they used to be. Marlene told James that I knew he wasn't behind the prank, but he still kept his distance. Whenever we were in the Head Dorm together we hardly spoke a word to each other. It was horrible.

xx

Middle of April came round quite quickly and the sun started appearing more often. I began to start studying for my N.E.W.T.s which were coming up in June and even made the girls begin their revision. We would spend most of our free periods in the grounds, conjuring a blanket and studying there with each other. Sometimes the Marauders would join us, other times they were nowhere to be seen.

It was a pleasant evening where the girls and I were outside as usual, though this time we were simply taking a much needed study break from our Potions notes. Suddenly there came a loud, agonizing cry and the sound of something breaking. The girls and I quickly went to the source of the noise and found a small group of sixth year Slytherins, lying on the floor. Around them were shards of glass, which looked like they had once been crystal balls. I quickly looked up and around to see if I could find the person responsible for this, though no one else was to be seen.

Taking control of the situation I turned to the girls, who looked quite shocked at the scene before them.

"Marlene, Emma, go find Professor McGonagall and tell her what's happened. Alice, help me clear away the glass and put them on stretchers so they can be levitated to the Hospital Wing." They all nodded and Marlene and Emma ran off in the direction of the main castle.

Alice and I carefully got rid of the glass around the Slytherins and I noticed that one of them was Sirius' brother, Regulus. Was this a prank done by the Marauders? I thought. Would they be this stupid? Remus probably wasn't involved I thought. He would have put a stop to it. Peter would have gone along with anything Sirius or James suggested. It could have been them. But there was no evidence that pointed to the Maruaders, so I couldn't be sure.

After Marlene and Emma came back with Professor McGonagall and the Slytherins were safely in the Hospital Wing, the four of us were questioned, as we were witnesses. We were told to recount what we saw. Before I said anything, I realised that the Marauders could actually be blamed for this. And as it wasn't like their usually harmless, playful pranks, they would get into serious trouble. It could possibly result in expulsion.

"We were just relaxing in the evening sun, and talking to the Marauders," I began. This wasn't true. We actually hadn't seen the Marauders since Lunch. I hoped the girls would catch on and not give the game away. "Just two minutes before we heard the cries we said goodbye to the Marauders as they were going back to the Gryffindor Common Room to play a game of Wizard Chess." This put the boys heading towards a part of the castle away from the scene of the prank, with would hopefully keep them out of trouble.

"Yeah, we joked with them that there was probably no point in them trying to beat Remus, because he was a much better player than the others," Marlene chipped in. Thank goodness she caught on. I glanced at Emma and Alice and saw them give a slight nod in agreement with Marlene. They knew what I was I doing. Relief washed over me. Professor McGonagall was bound to believe us.

"Are you sure?" asked McGonagall. Her eyes narrowed as if scanning us. I forced myself to look her in the eye and nodded.

"Quite," I said, trying to sound as confident as I could. "We then heard the noise and went to investigate."

"Lily, took control of the situation and told Marlene and myself to get you while she and Alice got the Slytherins ready on stretchers for when you arrived," Emma said.

McGonagall stopped scanning us with her eyes and smiled. "Thank you for remaining calm and acting responsibly Miss Evans. 5 points to Gryffindor."

Inside I let out a sigh of relief. She believed us. The Marauders wouldn't get into serious trouble, even if it had been Sirius or James.

"Now, please head back to your dorms and get some rest. I must go and tell Professor Slughorn what has happened to students of his house." And with that Professor McGonagall left us standing outside the Hospital Wing.

xx

"Do you think they did that?" Alice asked what we were all thinking, once McGonagall was out of earshot of course.

"I don't know," I muttered, truthfully.

"Good job we covered for them, they could have got into serious trouble," Emma said.

"I think we'd better try and find them," Marlene said. "Before McGonagall or some of the Slytherin's friends catch up with them. Let them know what happened altogether, whether they did it or not."

I nodded in agreement and the four of us went in search of the boys.

xx

I decided to look quickly in the Head Dorm. I didn't expect James and the others to be there. But then again, I didn't expect the scene I did see when I got there.

James was sitting by the fire, crying.

I stopped short at the entrance, surprised at the image before me. James never cried. Never. Not even after all those hexes and jinxes and public humiliations I'd put him through. And yet, here he was, red and puffy eyed, tears streaming silently down his face.

Snapping out of the stupid shock, I did what I thought was best. Quietly I walked over to James, sat next to him and, without saying a word, placed a hand on his back and start soothingly rubbing in a circular motion, like a mother comforting a baby.

This wasn't about the prank with the Slytherins. If James had done that he'd have been with Sirius either congratulating each other on a job well done, or, as was rare but occasionally happened, both feeling a little guilty at the prank they had pulled. Since James was alone and clearly terribly upset, I could reasonably conclude it hadn't been him. As to who was the culprit, well that could be found out later.

After a good few minutes of us sitting in silence, James finally spoke.

"My parents were hurt on a mission."

At this my heart sank. I'd almost forgotten that James' parents were Aurors.

"They're not-?" I asked. I didn't want to sound insensitive or anything, but after spending time with James and his parents over New Years and getting to know them, I really wanted to know if they were alright or not.

"They're at St. Mungo's. They received some serious wounds, but they're alive," James barely whispered.

Relief washed over me. "James…" I began.

"I know," he cut me off. "I was just being stupid."

"You weren't," I said, trying to comfort him, "they're your parents, off course you're upset at them being hurt. Anyone would be." I thought of my parents, and how they were so vulnerable out in the Muggle world. A lump appeared in my throat at the thought. "This feeling you're experiencing simply shows that you love them very much. And love is more powerful than many realise."

"Thanks Lily," James mumbled, making an attempt to wipe the tears away with his sleeve. Being the motherly person I was, I got a tissue from my pocket, held James' face to look at me and cleared his face. My breath caught as he looked me straight in the eye, and not for the first time I saw a sparkle in his eyes as he looked at me. Then, as if he had been told off, his eyes left mine and he looked to the floor.

I ignored the butterflies that were going mental in my stomach.

We sat there for a few more minutes, again in silence. Then I decided to tell him about the prank that had been pulled on the Slytherins.

"That was Sirius," James told me once I'd finished.

"Why would he do that?" I asked.

"Wanted to mess around with his brother I think," James replied. And then he added, "thank you."

"For what?"

"For covering for me."

"I didn't want you to get into serious trouble." I told him simply.

"Even though it was a very stupid prank?"

I paused and then spoke the next few words very carefully.

"I didn't want you to have to leave. I'd miss you."

James smiled. "Even my big head?" he joked.

I grinned back. "Hmmm, maybe."

Another few minutes of silence passed between us and then I spoke again.

"I'm sorry. I should have believed you when you said it hadn't been you." Of course I was now talking about the prank I thought James had done to ask me out again. It had turned out that Sev had been the one been behind it, and my mistrust had made me and James simple acquaintances instead of the close friends we had been becoming before it had all happened.

"Don't worry about it. If it had been the other way around, I'd have probably thought the same. It just hurt that's all." James replied.

"I'm really sorry I hurt you, James." I said truthfully.

It was then that James leant in and kissed me on the lips.

My heart skipped a beat, and my head took a few seconds to catch up with what was happening. It wasn't a passionate kiss, just a small, loving one that quite simply took my breathe away. I felt so happy and elated inside.

But then I realised that I'd felt this feeling before, and it made me pull away from James and put my hand on my mouth.

"I don't know what came over me," James started apologetically, and looked upset as I began to make my way to leave the dorm. "Lily, please don't go. I'm sorry."

"James, don't be sorry." I told him before I left, "the fault is all mine." He looked questioningly at me as I left. I needed to get my thoughts in order.

I made my way to the library, the only place quiet enough were I could organise my thoughts and also not be disturbed. Once there I quickly picked up any book, not even glancing at the title, opened it to a random page and pretended to read. What I was actually doing was thinking. A lot.

Kissing James had made me realise that I had liked another person in the same way I now liked James. I had realised that I had liked Sev in that way before he'd changed. I had felt happy and elated whenever I was with him. And though I hadn't thought it at the time, I realised that I probably wouldn't have said no to a date with Sev or pulled away if he had tried to kiss me. In the present day there would be no chance at all of that because of how Sev had changed. I mean, I still cared about him, but him turning to the Dark Arts and everything I stood for made it impossible for me to love him anymore.

Poor James. He's probably more confused than ever. Now things would be even more awkward between us. It was simply because of my sudden realisation that I had pulled away.

I put my head in my hands.

Now what was I going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not a big fan of Snily, but I do think Lily did feel that way about Snape at some point.<br>Anyway, I hope you did enjoy that chapter.  
>Please review and add me to your alerts if you did. Thank you to those that did even whilst I was absent.<br>**


End file.
